


1st came the Potter baby

by TFALokiwriter



Series: Lost with magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Lost in Space (1998)
Genre: 20th Century, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Build up, F/M, Godric's Hollow, Heartbreaking, I will obliterate your heart, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Mistakes, Sirius Black is Harry Potter's secret keeper, Temporary Character Death, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: Circumstances may have changed as have the results with the arrival of the Jupiter 2 but the matter comes down to one fact; Harry Potter is the-boy-who-lived.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Will Robinson & Zachary Smith
Series: Lost with magic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702897
Kudos: 2





	1. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is build up to the actual main crossover. The first chapter of the crossover I wrote was chapter 11. I have been desperately trying for the last few weeks to connect the dots to that with various storylines of how that came to be and this one seemed to be the best way into that.

“Everyone okay?” Don asked. 

“Cheery,” Penny said, sarcastically. 

“My dear delicate back is throbbing from that trip!” Smith exclaimed. 

“I am fine.” Will said. 

“Operational.” Robot replied. 

“Blarp is . . .” Judy looked toward the ten year old lizard gorilla cradling the machine. “Blarp.”

“I am fine.” Maureen said. 

“In one piece.” John said. 

“Okay, so,” Don said. “Where the hell are we?” Don went toward the astronavigator then turned on the machine. 

The family gathered around the major as a familiar solar system came to life. The women gasped and Will’s jaw fell. The youngest of the family, ten year old Joshua, born during the mission stared in awe, staring at what had once been a holographic representation of somewhere that held very little meaning for him. There was silence as the men looked up from one another. They were all thirteen years older from how they had first entered space as a family. 

Don ran toward the front then set the coordinates an the family followed on the brink of tears. They stood for hours at a time until the iconic scene of the moon orbiting a planet with blue and green standing out earned their cheering. The members of the family hugged and hollered, crying, in sheer joy. Smith was the one crying silently as he flicked a tear off. He wasn’t thirty-seven anymore but fifty-three. The pint sized version of the major was drawn into the family hug. 

“Hold up.” Don said. 

“What is it?” Judy asked. 

“Something is not right.” Don said. 

“What could possibly be wrong?” Smith asked. “Did we arrive after the Earth died?”

“Look at the orbit.” Don pointed toward the marble. 

“I see the orbit and nothing appears to be wrong with it.” Smith said. “now bring the ship down so we can be greeted by fellow humans!”

John’s face fell as he realized what was missing as member by member gained the same expression except for Joshua and Smith. 

“Why the long looks?” Joshua asked. “We were just happy a moment ago!”

“Son, there isn’t a hypergate.” Don said as Smith started to pale as well as it came back. “There should be one.”

“Oh fuck.” Penny said over the gasps of her family. “We have time traveled into the past; again.”

“We can’t take the ship down.” John said. “But we can take a couple of the pods and head down to one of the military bases and try to stop the war from beginning.”

“We have to leave Robot.” Don said. “If we take him with us then they will consider us armed and dangerous. And aliens.”

“So would I.” Smith agreed, grimly. 

“We can’t leave Robot all alone on this ship.” Will said. 

“Not for long.” John said. “The day that Earth has to look for Alpha Prime A for a new home, we will come back and we will get there first.”

“However, we must figure out when we are!” Smith insisted. “We could be in the nineteenth century or the eighteenth century!” He folded his arms, quite irked by his own thought, being nagged by the uncomfortable though. “I don’t want doctors draining my blood just to cure me from a simple bothersome cold.”

“That won’t happen, Doctor Smith.” Judy assured as she and Penny joined his side then put a hand on his shoulder 

“With our luck, we could be in the twentieth century.” Penny said. 

“Civilization!” Joshua said. “I don’t care when we are, just seeing other people, meeting other people, and having friends more than a month is worth staying anywhere!”

“I sincerely hope that we do get to stay here.” John said. 

Robot wheeled away from the upper half of the ship joining the family.

“Affirmative.” Robot agreed as everyone shifted their attention toward him. “My external sensors and the ship sensors have came back with a answer.”

“When are we, Robot?” Will asked. 

“We are in the year 1981 according to the library of popular culture being compared with the radio signals being transmitted from the planet.” Robot said. “It is October 1st.”

“Oh, the pain. The pain.” Smith whined. 

“Doctor Smith, what is so bad about that time period?” Joshua asked. 

“I can’t—I can’t—I can’t mingle down there." Smith said. 

"Why?" Joshua asked.

“There was a pandemic that was sexually transmitted.” Smith said to the surprise of the older members of the Robinsons. "Men and women died. A entire generation cut down while the government paid no attention to them because it wasn’t at the doorstep of the people that businesses were targeted at. It didn’t impact them at first. . . But, it will. And it will force them to make a manageable treatment for those with it. And cure it all by accident with a certain medication supposed to ease the end for them.”

“What is it called?” Joshua asked. 

“You can say it, Smith.” Don said. 

“Aids.” Smith replied, gravely then turned away from the group with his arms folded. 

“Robot, program the uniform synthesizer for the period piece outfits." John requested. "Report the clothing to our quarters.”

Robots strolled away. 

“Everyone, I know a place that we can go and get our lives started from scratch!” Don announced. 

“Where?”

“Area 51.” Don said. 

“We leave this ship for Earth in one week.” John said. “After saying a long goodbye to the Jupiter 2 and get used to modern day clothing.”

“Civilized clothing.” Maureen perked up with a smile. “You mean.”

“That _is_ what I mean.” John said, looking upon Maureen with a smile.   
  
The family departed from the bridge save for Smith who looked down with contempt. 

From above, they were blissfully unaware of a Wizarding war raging below on the surface of the planet. Beneath them, beneath the blue atmosphere, beneath the cloud, were five individuals wearing masks cornering two red heads shouting spells with their backs to each other and their attacks were deflated. The siblings took each other’s hand, frightened, terrified, as a man with a stubble held up a wand. 

“I will give you one last chance, Prewetts, in the name of the Dark Lord.” Dolohov said. “Join us.”

“AVAD—“

A spell was cast from the adjoining brothers and their figures were sent crashing to the ground and they screamed in pain. A man hid behind a tree with a younger man who had rounded glasses listening to the sound of torture. Moody and the man staring at the horror. They watched their friends flap against the ground round after round. Finally, Fabio stood up to his feet with sweat. His brother joined him with eyes of fury. 

“Just won’t give up, will you?”

“We will come back–“ Fabio said. 

“Again and again–“ Gideon said. 

“--and again.” Fabio finished. 

“Then so be it.”

The brother’s held the others hand with a tremble and they raised their wands. 

“Avada Kadava.” was the chant that came before the brothers could say another word. 

“Moody, let’s go.”

“We’ll get that bastard, James. We will get him for everything! Everything!” as members turned around and the men were gone in a blur. 


	2. To Earth

The family changed into their clothing then returned to the bridge with grins days later with the ship remaining out of radar reach of the planetary sensors. Smith was the only member of the family to not have changed out of his dark clothing with a bright secondary theme that were less of the era that they had left the planet that was drenched in dark colors and gloom. The family looked on toward the planet then proceeded to depart the ship but it was Don who paused in his tracks. 

“Are you coming, Smith?”

“No.”

“Why? It is all you have ever wanted.”

Smith let go of a breath that he had kept inside then relaxed as his features grew pained. 

“How can I enjoy being on Earth when my community is going to be dying in droves around me? I can’t face the dark ages. Not again, my dear major.” Smith lowered his head. “You forget, we went through the globally enforced reformatting. We’re younger than when we went inside that arch way and we get to see all those people fall apart again.”

“We had to lose that modifications with everything we have been through.” Don said. “But we are still young to give Earth a second chance for all of us. There is still hope.” Smith turned toward the major. “On the condition that we don’t make Global Sedition.”

Smith walked forward quite darkly. 

“What makes you think that if we try to stop all those companies from killing the planet will not end with it being created?”

“I got a feeling that we can stop this environmental disaster.” Don said. 

“Not we, I.” Smith corrected, gravely. “You have spent long enough being in danger.” his gaze locked on the younger man with intent. “You are not the kind of man who does shady and dark things in the shadows manipulating people.”

“I am going back out there with the secret organization the military has up and running. Who knows?” Don smiled, shallowly, at the older man. “They have a variation of the united global space force in the shadows.”

Smith became quiet for a single moment. 

“Got nothing to say about that?” Don asked. 

“Your family is never going to see you again if you do that.” Was all Smith said. 

“Don’t say that.” Don said. “Don’t think that. Things are different here.”

“Do you want to know how long that program existed?” Smith asked. 

“I like to.” Don said. 

“A hundred years.” Smith stood there as the weight of the words fell upon Don. A hundred years was a lot. A number that brought confusion and intrigue to the surface for the younger man but on one hand it made sense on how it got the necessary funding and ships prepared for defending against Global Seditions attempted sabotage on the hypergate. “That program existed effectively because memory wipe drugs were invented and Judy will forget you. And so will young Joshua. You will only get to see them in the distance, Don. And that is something I do not wish upon you.”

“How do you know?” Don asked. 

“I am a spy, Major.” Smith reminded. “They sent me out to smell out the people who remembered and dose them appropriately as their head physician.”

“Zach. . . It’s been thirteen years–“

“Three years of mutating in space and losing my mind. Five years on a lonesome dreary planet with that ninny. Five years being lost in space.” Smith looked over toward the astronavigator as a old memory flashed across his mind. “I miss home every day but it is not my home anymore. Home isn’t a place, Major.” The older man shifted his attention upon the younger man. “It is people.”

“You’re not the same person who left Earth.”

Smith lifted a brow. 

“Are you the same man who voluntarily left Earth?” Smith asked, bemused. 

“I am not.” Don said. 

“Neither am I,”

Don grinned then laughed at the older man who’s short hair had started graying. 

“Zach, why–we are both not the same people who go with the same crowd as we used to back on Earth.” Don gestured toward the planet below them as the older man was across from him behind the astronavigator lifting his gaze up toward him. “Why not enjoy the next twenty years? Earth is going to die anyway but at your age and the level of medicine, you won’t live to see her die.”

“You’re right.” Smith admitted. “I won’t live to see fish turn up belly up in the air, quadrants of America became deserts, the sea become empty of marine life, I won’t see birds falling out of the air, I won’t see the corpse of pets on the streets in the suburbs and squirrels and raccoons after struggling to live in a hostile environment. But, your grandchildren will. Your grandchildren should see Alpha Prime A not Earth.”

“We can agree on one thing.” Don said.  
  
“That’s where I will go.”

“That’s a five year trip. Do you really want to do that all alone or in cryostasis that will kill you in your sleep once arriving?” He approached the older man as Smith looked mournfully toward the cryostasis machine. “That isn’t in your best interest.”

“It isn’t.”

Then the older man sighed. 

“Major, I have something to admit.” Don sighed, annoyed, but not surprised that the older man had a secret. “I ate something I shouldn’t have and I haven’t really been aging.”

“Since when?” Don asked. 

“Since two years ago.” Smith revealed.

“You ate from the garden that Vurgurn told you not to.” Don said. 

“It was so tasty!” Smith insisted. “Once I had a bite—“

“How much of those peaches did you eat, Smith?”

“I have been using the back up make up that we picked off from Talous Five.” Smith said. “And all of them.”

“So that is why they gave you a lifetime supply after we helped them.” Don said. “They pitied you.”

Smith nodded with a gulp. 

“Come on, Smith,” Don took the man by the arm. “Immortality means enjoying life,” He squinted at the older man. “Like you should be doing—now--- not staying out of it!”

“I didn’t say I was immortal.” Smith insisted. “I am cleaaaarrrry mortal!”

“You are clearly immortal from surviving the last two rough years with aliens in your path!” Don yanked the man out into the corridor. “Get ready. We are not leaving with a trace of our old lifestyle clinging to us.”

“Aaaas iff!” Smith followed Don out of the bridge. 

Don laughed then they went off their different paths. The older man changed out of the uniform and set it aside on the table. He patted on the uniform then put the boots on the top of the stash then out on the more modern uniform and tucked it in. He didn’t feel as young when he first entered the room then again he wasn’t being plagued by pain that ached him day by day on a constant basis. He put on the old boots that he had worn on Earth then slipped in the parts of the pants around the edges of the boot. 

He took one last look of the scene around him then walked out and the door closed behind him. He walked through the corridor heading on and on for the lower bay of the ship. The family were already split at different spider pods and Robot set at the control console across from across them. Smith came to a pause looking from member to member observing how they had nothing but the clothes on their back. 

“Where are you going, Doctor Smith?” John asked.  
  
“England military base. It’s the least place willing to go into space and the most willing to have less chaotic atmosphere in the ER right now. I need less of chaos at this age.”

“Didn’t you once say that you like occasional chaos?” Judy asked. 

“In space, my dear boy, it is very welcoming but on Earth. . .” Smith grimaced as he looked back. “Baaa!” He swayed his hand aside. “I have had enough of that for one lifetime.”

“We are going to California after we get clearance with our space pod as a bargaining chip and become a doctor” Judy said. “Don and Joshua and I.” She wrapped her arm around the older man’s waist. “As a family.”

“I am going to Florida.” Penny said. “Xenobiology and all . . . I miss being focused on one Earth bound species that I get to study, test, and treat.”

“We are going to become professors at New York.” John said. 

“Biochemistry and astronomy.” Maureen agreed with a laugh. 

“Robotnics and cybernetics. It is at its infancy, so I can see where that goes.” Will said. “For a time. I am sure Earth needs some geologists, surely.”

“They do, they do.” John said. 

“So,” Penny sighed. “This is it? The end? The last moments that we will ever share the same air?”

“It looks to be that way, Penny.” Maureen said. 

“It’s only farewell. . .” Smith started to say. “For now.”

“Promise that we will meet up here when everything starts to die?” Penny asked. 

“We promise.” Don and Judy said. 

“Me too!” Joshua said. 

“Me three,” Will said. 

“I give you my word, dear children.” Smith said. 

“As do I.” Judy said. 

“I will remain here as ordered.” Robot announced.   
  
“Goodbye, then.” Smith turned away then walked on toward the distant space pod turning his back to the Robinsons keeping his composure. 

“Think we’re ever going to miss him?” Don asked. 

“He won’t give us the chance.” Judy said. “Doctor Smith always comes running back into our lives, Don.”

“Sure does.” Don said with a chuckle then boarded their space pod.   
  
Members of the family boarded their craft one by one. The hangar bay door before them then the ones at the back raised up and went ahead of them. Robot watched the Robinsons flee the ship followed by Smith being last. Robot watched the craft shrink smaller as the hangar bay door closed before his external sensors. 

“I will see you later, Robinsons.” Robot said. 

Then Robot turned away and wheeled for the bridge to bring the ship to the dark side of the moon.


	3. Below the atmosphere

The space pod breached the atmosphere as Smith sang to himself a old song that was younger than he was at any rate. He sang with joy, and excitement, tapping his boots along to the classic rock music as he watched the surroundings of the planet appear before his eyes. The planet was covered in a dark sheet with lights standing out before him. The other space pods went to America as they were distant to his eyes. He smiled during the singing as he stood on the tips of his toes as his eyes grew watery. 

“Home. . . Home!”

He was grinning from ear to ear as his voice started to crack. 

“Home sweet home! At last!”

The old man squealed, loudly, seeing signs of civilization. 

“I have returned! Alas, in one piece!”

Smith stopped singing then reached a hand out. The older man smiled placing his hand on the side of the screen as he flashed back to better times with them then lowered his hand. Suddenly, his craft shook and he was sent aside. Smith yanked out the laser pistol and opened the door. Much to his amazement he spotted a cackling woman on a broomstick waving a small stick in the air. He swung the door blocking view of the interior then the ship swung from side to side. His heart raced in fear then he swung the door open and fired back firing for the woman’s shoulder. 

The woman fell off her broomstick and shrieked as she fell. 

“How is that for you, my dear madame!” Smith shouted down upon her. “You fired at the wrong air pod!”

A bulb of green light hurled toward him then he slammed the door and fell back. 

“Oh dear.”

With force, the craft shook and the light illuminated red above him beaming on and off. 

“This is very serious.”

Smith swung the door open then climbed out spotting that he were surrounded by even more people on broomsticks shouting ‘avada kadabra’ with the ship protecting him. With a simple eye roll, he pressed the trigger and the strangers proceeded to fall. A strong green blast flung all the way to the craft. Smith froze in shock at the large blast coming from the distance heading his way for a few seconds.

Smith lunged in, took out a parachute, then leaped out of the space pod. He fired at the attackers as he were free falling sending the blasts at random directions ahead of him then flung the laser pistol into the distance – after using rubber bands to tightly wrap around the trigger – and watched them go after it as he fell with increased speed. 

Smith yanked open the parachute once he were getting closer to the ground. He landed to his feet slid off the straps of the arm rest and rolled away as his heart pounded against his chest. The man came to a pause at the sound of screeching from the side of the road then looked on spotting a heavily damaged car. Smith made a bolt for the people as chaos happened above his head chasing after a dead end. 

“Hello?”

Smith flung the door open, abruptly, then spotted a blonde woman with narrow features leaning up alongside him rubbing her head from the dashboard and the driver sported brown hair with visible injuries and groaned. The woman regained conscious then stared at him and screamed as her face was caked with blood streaming down her skin. 

“My baby! My baby! Is he alright?”

Smith looked toward the back seat. 

“He is okay, madame.” Smith assured. 

“Get him! Please!” she reacher her hand out and grabbed him by the shirt. “Save him!”

Smith carefully released her grip from his shirt. 

“No, you first.”

With care and delicacy, Smith extracted the woman from the seat then set her alongside a building and returned to the other side of the car. He yanked the door off then dropped it to the side then unbuckled the boy and caught the squirming one year old in his arms. The boy’s eyes opened then stared at him in disgust, hatred, and pure dislike. The infant proceeded to wail. Smith picked up a blanket from the floor—that had once been the ceiling–then moved back for the older woman and set the boy into her arms. 

“Thank you.”

Smith looked back toward the car that was starting to show flames. 

“Hold on, my dear madame–“

She stopped him with a hand tugging on to his shirt.

“What is your name?”

“Doctor Zachary Smith.”

Smith was freed then returned for the man in the driver seat. He shoved the door open and stared at the large man in the seat. He leaned the man up against the seat then looked up spotting the car was beginning to become inflamed. He unbuckled the groaning man then slid him out and dragged him out of the car. The car erupted into a inferno then he set him a few feet from the frightened woman watching what was her prized belonging become a fireball. The younger man came to and groaned as he saw the burning Volkswagon burning. 

“Bloody hell, I just finished the car payments for that!”

“How unfortunate. I have only arrived to the scene.” Smith said. “Are you feeling aching, pain, fever?”

“Aching like I haven’t since health class!” the older man proceeded to lean forward but Smith’s hand on his chest and a glare forced the younger man to remain. “What are you? A Doctor?”

“Vernon, he _is_ a doctor.” was the young woman’s reply as Smith smiled. 

“He is, Petunia?” Vernon asked. 

Petunia nodded then looked with gratitude toward Smith.

“You need to sit still and wait for the ambulance.” Smith replied. “Should be here in a few moments.”

Smith looked on and spotted the dark red telephone box then made a run for it. He came to a pause in front of the telephone box then swung it open. He went inside of the box and slipped in several coins inside and proceeded to dial the familiar number . He peered out of the telephone box and stared on toward the street sign. He returned inside then gave the address to the speaker on the phone. 

He hung the receiver then returned to the scene of the crash. He came to a halt spotting the parachute gear then picked it up and tossed it into a large dumpster with a lot of shoving. He returned to the two then relaxed seeing that they were alive and well. Vernon fell unconscious as Smith waited for the ambulance to arrive. 

“My dear Petunia, what is your last name?”

“Dursley.” Petunia said. “It used to be Evans. A pretty name but not as pretty as Dursley.”

“It’s prettier.” Smith agreed with a small smile as he noticed that she were looking at Vernon in affection. 

The familiar sound of the ambulance wailed through the passageway a few moments later.

“The Ambulance—“

“Vernon!” Petunia shrieked. “Not my bubble bun! Not him!”

Smith slid the man on to his back then proceeded to perform CPR. He continued to apply CPR on the way to the hospital. The long ride felt to be a eternity struggling to regain a heartbeat and took turns with the medic as Petunia took the other ride. The medic held out a hand as the machine wailed and looked toward Smith, 

“He is gone.”

“Not on my watch!”

“Stop! You’re defiling the dead!”

“I am fighting against Death! Defiling only accounts when the deceased has fragile bones and this is a twenty-eight year old man who at his prime!”

“He doesn’t have a heart beat, sir.”

“It’s Doctor Smith.” Smith said, pumping against the man’s chest. “Smiths never give up.”

Smith cheered at the sound of the patient gasping then stepped aside and allowed the medic to carry on the task. He recalled very little after that except waiting in the waiting room and his hands were covered in blood. He stood there for easily thirty minutes or more then seated down. He was handed a wipe by a janitor then his hands off with a tremble. He cleared his throat then lowered his head with a tremble as people came past him exiting the main hub of the hospital. A young woman in her early twenties came into the waiting room and up toward the desk carrying a infant in the crook of her arm. 

“My sister is here.” Lily said. “I need to see her.”

“Please wait.” The receptionist said. “The doctors are working on her.”

“Is she alright?” Lily asked. “I have to know.”

“I can’t answer that.” The receptionist said. “Even if I did, I couldn’t answer you.”

Smith stood up from the chair. 

“I can.” Smith approached the red head and she turned toward him. “She is alive and well.”

“How hurt is she?” Lily asked. 

“Cracked skull is all, just requires some stitches, some antibiotics, and bed rest compared to her partner. When I got to him, his head was in air bag.” Smith elaborated to the young woman. “Her partner, Vernon, however had the worst injuries. He is in the operation room at this moment being tended to by a skilled surgeon.”

“What about Dudley?” Lily asked. 

“He wasn’t harmed, madame.” Smith replied. “He is with her right now.”

“Do you know which room she is in?” Lily asked. 

“No.” Smith said. “But, you can get in by telling them you are family.” 

Lily looked toward the doorway that lead inside of the hospital.

“Can you hold on to my son for a moment?” Lily asked. 

Smith looked toward his clean hands then looked up toward her. 

“I can.” Smith said.   
  
“Thank you.” Lily handed Harry over to him then walked on. 

Lily left as Smith cradled the young boy with piercing green eyes staring at him with curiosity. 

“Boop.” Smith tapped on the boy’s nose. “Boop.”

The boy laughed, throwing his head back, that turned into giggling. 

“Boop!” Smith repeated. “Boop!” He laughed at the boy’s laughter. “Boop!”

The little boy laughed on and off. 

“Where is Lily?” Smith turned toward the man with rounded glasses and fair brown eyes.

“She went in with her sister.” Smith said then reached a hand out on to the man’s shoulder stopping James from walking on “Give her a moment.”

“Okay.” James said with a nod.

“Here is the child.” Smith handed the boy back into the man’s arms then walked off with a sigh, 

His plan had fallen apart. Hopefully, there were some homeless shelters that could take him in until he got back on his feet. Slowly, a new plan came to being and he relaxed in the chair seated in the hospital. Smith beamed then watched as a cot was wheeled in with a screaming patient who was suffering from some serious laser pistol wounds—he paled. It had crashed right in the path of a unsuspecting person. And now, he felt as though he was the most foolish man in the world. _They didn’t destroy it_ , Smith realized.

The patient was rushed past him as all the blood in his face drained and he stood up to his feet quite guilty. He shook his head with a sigh. They were going to be fine. It wasn’t a fatal shot. It was only a blast to the left eye socket that was bleeding profusely and their shirt was heavily stained. The burn wounds on the side of the skull was enough to know it was a laser pistol instead of a gun, gun powder, or firecracker residue. A nurse dressed in white and blue uniform – a period piece even the small little hat on the top of the head -- came out of the entrance of the hospital into the lobby. 

“Are you the Doctor Smith that saved the life of Mr Dursley?” the nurse asked. 

James’s eyes darted toward the doctor in alarm.

“Indeed.” Smith replied then paled. “Did he have a DNR that I disobeyed?”

“No, Doctor Smith.” the nurse reassured with a shake of her hand and he relaxed before her eyes. “We have a patient who is suffering wounds from a accident and the only doctor that can do it is out. Are you any skilled at surgery?”

“I am.” Smith said. 

“This way.” Smith followed her out of the room. “We need you to be sterile before you enter.”

“Bring me to the preparation room and I will be sterile in a moment.” Smith said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I correctly remembered Petunia's hair color as being blonde after doing some research what color it was and discovered that on Tumblr. I recalled reading, faintly, the Harry Potter books so doing fandom research along the way and beating canon up in a street corner with facts that I disagree with it has helped me along the way.


	4. Secret Keeper

It didn’t take long for the Hospital to employee him as a back up surgeon. Smith was amused by it as he sat in the room with the members of the staff and the person in charge of the hospital. They all stared at him, quite expectantly, a day after he had made the surgery to seal off the socket for the time being and tended to the many wounds that the person who had been injured by his weapon. He leaned forward with a smile. 

“I will take it on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“I need a flat. That is all my employment falls upon.”

“We can do that. It is going to be a small apartment.”

“A rental?”

“Yes.”

Smith smiled. 

“I will take this employment with a small apartment.”

* * *

It is the following afternoon with a long walk does Smith find his temporary place of residence. 

He turned the knob after putting the card in then slid the door open and entered the apartment. 

Smith entered the small apartment and looked around the square room that had a table, a microwave, a sink with cabinets above it, and secret door that lead into the bathroom and what appeared to be a makeshift closet. Smith smiled at what small residence that he could keep then closed the door and crashed onto the bed then fell asleep with the buzzer set on the counter alongside him.

The only sound echoing in the four walls was his snoring.

* * *

Sirius parked his motorcycle in front of the residence that wasn't quite set up for the charm. He looked on in dread to where he had to go. He cleared his throat, afraid, yet determined on preventing a wrong from happening on his watch. He took off his helmet then got out of the seat, set the helmet on the seat, then made his way inside. He was greeted by the Potters hugging him with smiles and grin, even little Harry, darting back and forth on his toy broom. 

Lily swept Harry off the broom then James caught the toy broom. He set the toy broom aside on to the table as Harry laughed. Harry's laughter made the room a hundred times brighter than what it was as the family dotted upon him. Their smiles faded as their attention shifted toward the older man while Harry kept his smile up clenching a finger on to Lily's blouse.

"Sirius, will you be our secret keeper?" James asked, his hand prepared to start the spell.

"No, Prongs, Lily Pad." Sirius shook his head. "I can't be your secret keeper. I have given it some careful deliberation and came to one conclusion."

"And that is?" Lily said.

“I don’t trust myself. I have a brother among the Death Eaters.” Sirius reminded them. “He can play me." Then he sighed. "I know someone that he can't take it out of easily. Peter."

Lily and James exchanged a glance then turned their attention on to Sirius. 

“No.” The couple replied.

Sirius frowned. 

“Why not Peter?” Sirius asked.

“Lily, explain.” James said. 

“I have a better idea, Sirius.” Lily said. 

“What kind of idea, Lily?” Sirius faced the red head. 

“Why not have two secret keepers? One for Harry and the other for us.” Lily said. “We are thinking of using the most unlikely person imaginable to care for Harry in hiding.”

“Who’s that?” Sirius asked. “Snape? Moody? Molly? Dumbledore?” Then he added with dry sarcasm. “Voldemort himself?”

“Doctor Smith. We got his living arrangement found out. . .” Lily said. “Just arrived to Britain himself.”

“And we’re thinking that you will be Harry’s secret keeper.” James elaborated. “Throw them off, it is the perfect plan, Padfoot.”

“That is the perfect plan.” Sirius agreed with a nod.

Lily slid forward the note on the table and handed it to him. 

“This is where he lives.” Lily said. “We got him to admit where he lived just yesterday with a potion.”

“He was out of it.” James snickered. “I never seen anyone act so drunk.”

“Most people act as if they are in a trance.” Lily said. “It was concerning with his slurring.”

“Maybe telling the truth is really hard for him to do?” Sirius offered. “People with hard secrets do reveal them when they are drunk and his brain was relaxed in such a way that only happens for him during that time.”

The group nodded then Lily picked up Harry and James casted a small spell on to Harry. 

“Memoriam temporis reliquum.” James said. "Ut diuturna sit somnio, ut figmentum imaginationis; ut memoriae.”

 _Remember this for the rest of time_ , a spell that Sirius had to step out of as the child faced the young couple who stroked the side of his cheeks looking down upon him while one of their hands were set on the back of the boy. _As a long lasting dream, as a figment of imagination, as a memory._ It was the most touching spell that most people were fond of using when it came to times where their memory was fading away. 

“We love you, Harry.” James said. 

“You are loved.” Lily said. 

Lily planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“So very much.” James said. 

Then it was James who ended the spell. 

“I hope he doesn’t have to remember that of us.” Lily said. 

“He won’t.” Sirius said. “Not with Peter as your secret keeper.”

“That I can go with.” James said. “Good-bye, Padfoot.”

“Make sure he is taken care of.” Lily said. 

“I will.” Sirius said. 

“Now, let’s get the secret keeper business for Harry done.” James said. 

The spell proceeded to be performed in a triangle shape. Once it was performed, the paper was ripped into pieces and James swallowed it then drunk a glass of yahoo that had been set out for him. They exchanged a nod cradling the boy then put him into Sirius’s arms then he eliminated the memory of the Potter’s house location from his mind and made his way out of the house. Sirius set into the car with the couple exiting and watched him flee on into the sky in his motorcycle. 

“Good-bye.” James said with a wave. 

“Don’t hit a bird on the way!” Lily cried. 

James wrapped his hand around Lily’s waist and smiled as she put her hand on to her stomach. 

“I wouldn’t have it any way dying by your side.” James said.

Lily smiled looking up toward him then they returned inside of the house and moments later Peter arrived to the manor to fulfill his role as their secret keeper. 


	5. Babysitter

Smith was sometime week off listening to classic music enjoying what little time that he had purchased for himself in the new house after spending two weeks in the old apartment. The song echoed from room to room loudly as he played with a broom pretending as if it were a guitar singing along to the music. He hopped around the room, singing along to it, his aged voice giving tell tale signs that he were having fun.

He paused at the sound of the doorbell then flipped the music off with a switch then rushed down the stairs. He came to the door then looked on spotting a small infant on the doorstep then stared down upon it. It looked like the infant that he had last seen only many days ago that felt to have been a lifetime ago. He looked around the area then picked up the boy into his arms. And he scowled then looked on spotting the bag of baby supplies. 

“Do I _look_ like a baby sitter?” 

Smith closed the door with a loud thud then Harry wailed. 

“Cease that prattling, my dear boy. It is only a door.” He patted on the boy’s back then made his way for the living room. “Oh heavens, I am not prepared for this boy.”

Smith grimaced looking around the house that was not, at all, child proof. 

“Why me? Why meee? This isn’t fair! No fair at all!”

Smith grumbled as he took out a book and went to the couch. 

“Alright, my dear John Doe. We are to do some reading together. Can you hold yourself together?”

“Padfoo’.” Harry perked. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Smith nodded, grimly, in a somber tone. “I know that is your favorite word but can you listen?”

“Padfuuuu!” Harry nodded, flailing his hands at the older man. 

He had the face of his Godfather but he acted as if he didn’t know him. It was quite unlike the older man that had just kissed his forehead then planted him in front of the doorway, pressed something, then turned into a dog and ran off. It was all quite distressing and confusing, maybe a bit irritating, to the boy. He was so used to the older man replying with ‘Prongy’ and tickling him as he held him in his arms. He sounded like him but his voice was aged but very familiar and his eyes were blue instead of gray.

“Alright then, little Padfuu’.” 

Smith set the infant along the couch and proceeded to read. 

“Your parents are the worst people on this planet!” he rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch. “Leaving you with me is opening the door of chaos and letting it in.”

Smith sighed then slipped open the blue novel. 

“Squire Trelawney, Dr. Livesey, and the rest of these gentlemen having asked me to write down the whole particulars about Treasure Island. . .”

Smith proceeded to read the novel to the young boy.

* * *

Sirius packed his belongings in a rush. Remus came into the shared bedroom that they shared together and saw the large traveling bag. Sirius was rolling his clothing up with care but effectively and quickly as he slipped them into corners of the bag. Sirius slipped in several rolls of cash into the compartment with his wand in his side pocket peeking out and his hair was up in a man bun. 

“Sirius, where are you going?”

Sirius zipped up the traveling bag then slipped the back along his shoulder.

“Anywhere but here.” Sirius replied. 

“You’re the secret keeper?” Remus said. 

“For Harry.” Sirius nodded. “Moony, if . . . If . . If things don’t do well—“

“It is going to end well, Padfoot.” Remus assured, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Their lives are in your hands. You would never betray them.”

“His life is in my hands.” Sirius corrected. “Their lives are in their own secret keeper’s hands.”

“TWO?” Remus raised his brows. 

“I was a little worried.” Sirius said. 

“Why two?” Remus asked.

“. . . Moony, the Order suspects that you work for the Dark Lord.” Sirius finally got it off his chest. “You haven’t been there! And you’re late, almost always, when you were supposed to be there for the meetings! How couldn’t we start not to suspect you?”

“Does James—“

“No." Sirius stepped back, expecting for a move, for a lash, for a spell. "They don’t share the same sentiment as the others do.”

“Padfoot, you’re ridiculous. Second, you're absurd. Third, you are so very influenced by Peter." Remus said. "For starters, I have been doing Order missions for Dumbledore.”

Remus watched the man’s heart break and trust shattered before his very eyes. 

“He knew?” Sirius said. 

“Yes, uh, why not?” Remus asked. 

“He was worried about you.” Sirius admitted.

“He doesn’t know me like you do, Sirius.” Remus put a hand on the young Black's shoulder. "Not like I do."

“I am starting to doubt that I know myself.” Sirius admitted as he took Remus's hand. “Moony, Peter and Dumbledore were on my ass about you."

"They were working together?"

"I don't believe these two are interested in working together at all." Sirius said. "Remember last time how that turned out?"

Remus winced with a scowl at the memory that flashed across hid mind.

"Ended very spoiled." Remus said. "They never listened to what the other was saying. Kept going behind the others back."

"They were whispering left and right about your loyalties.” Sirius sat down into the chair. “What could I bloody do with that peer pressure breathing over my shoulder?”

“Make the worst mistake of your life.” Remus replied joining Sirius's side and sat down beside him. Remus put a hand on Sirius's leg. “Is Harry okay?”

“Safe and secure.” Sirius said. “I found them in the back yard playing last morning. A game of tag, I think.”

“A kiss, for good luck, maybe?” Remus asked with a small smile.

“I’m sorry for doubting you.” Sirius’s fingers brushed against Remus’s. “I am so sorry.”

“It’s alright, Pads.” Remus said. “Long as you make up for it with a good-bye kiss.”

Sirius smiled then planted a kiss on to the scarred man’s lips with his fingers cupping the side of his lover’s cheeks. Remus closed his eyes then smiled. It was a slow, passionate, but short kiss in all. Then Sirius withdrew as Remus’s eyes were closed. 

“I love you, Moony.” Sirius said. 

Those were words that hung in the air that sounded more of a goodbye. 

At least for now from one of his closets friends.

Remus opened his eyes and saw no one was there, only himself. 

* * *

It was three days after, the 29th, that a car parked alongside the house that the doctor lived in. The passenger side window rolled down. Don peered out the window quite curious of the house that the doctor currently called home. He admired the Christmas lights that decorated it in a series of many colors. A dozen so colors that stood out to them in many lights standing out against the buildings that didn’t have their lights on. 

“Is this the place that Smith lives?” Don asked. 

“Very much.” Will replied. 

“It’s a mansion.” Don said.

“Let’s pay him a visit.” Will said. 

Will was the first to exit the car then so did Don. 

“Can’t wait to see the look on his face when we tell him we haven’t found Robot’s call sign yet.”

“Robot is true to his word.”

“The dark side of the moon is freezing cold, no signs have come back with the Jupiter’s shape, it’s as if he turned around and went outside of the solar system.”

“Somehow, I don’t doubt that from him.”

“Terrified of breaking the Galactic Prime directive . . . We have broken that enough times that he doesn’t need to be.”

“This is a very young and arrogant Earth, Don.” Will reminded. “ They haven’t learned their lesson about climate change, yet.”

Don paused in his tracks then turned toward Will. 

“They never will if they deny what the scientists are saying.” Don said. “All that time, some very bright people saw the Earth dying and tried to make everyone pay attention. History is going to repeat here, Will. But, it will be sooner.” He looked up toward the sky remorseful, saddened, bitter. “Thirty years too soon instead of eighty years from now.”

“When do you think they will start the Alpha Centauri program?”

“Sometime in the 2020's.” Don said. “I am staying, Will.”

“Does Judy know?” Will asked, concerned. 

“I told her.” Don looked aside, regretful, but sorrowful. “She is staying, too.”

“Okay then.” Will shrugged. 

“I see where Global Sedition came from." Don said. "I am going to make sure that a Don West gets to become part of a United States Space Corps instead of a United Global Space Force.” 

“Don, you are going to hire Smith with that plan.” Will said. “Their version of him.”

Don smiled then shook his head. 

“I don’t have to kill people to do what Global Sedition did; but meddle in politics?” Don lifted a brow as his smile turned into a smirk. “I can do that.” he gave back a thumbs up. “We did stop a terrorist attack in New York City with our arrival from the bad electrical storm that appeared out of no where.”

“I like the sound of it.” Will said. 

“Me too.” Don said. “I just hope that I am successful.”

“So do I.” Will replied as he came to the front door. 

“Will, how about you knock on the door?” Don asked. 

“Don, you do the favor.” Will gestured toward the doorbell. “You’re the man with a plan.”

“Alright, alright, but this plan isn’t stupid.” Don pressed the doorbell. 

They waited for a few moments then Don pressed the button again. The door opened for them. The men tilted sideways as the door creaked open observing no was there. Don and Will exchanged a glance then turned around and walked away as Smith watched them leave quite confused on the sudden arrival. Smith sighed, annoyed, then closed the door quite irritated by the lack of words exchanged by the men with him.

* * *

The 30th of November, Padfoot arrived to the house in and perked up, his paws on the window frame looking on spotting Smith reading to Harry. Everything was going exactly as planned by the Potters. Padfoot smiled to himself then trotted off from the scene. The older man got up from the couch then opened the door.

The pizza boy stood there, shell shocked, holding the pizza box staring at thin air. 

“Uh, your pizza is here. . . um, uh, Mister, Dr Smith."

The pizza boxes floated out of the boy’s hands and a couple dollars dropped into his hands. 

“OH SHIT!"

The pizza boy turned away then sped away to the car fast as he could then the door was closed. 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, that house is haunted!”

The pizza delivery van sped off from the house as Smith returned into the living room, napkins in hand, then sat back down and proceeded to continue reading where he left off, Harry was leaned against his side fast asleep listening to the sound of his voice drinking a bottle of apple juice that Smith had retrieved from him during a earlier errand. And abruptly, Smith proceeded to sing to the young boy reading the passages. 


	6. Godric's Hollow

The night of October 31st arrived. Voldemort made his slow walk to the Potter house and set up anti-apparation wards around the place with his powerful wand. He opened the door then spotted James waiting for him, calling up the stairs, “Lily, he is here! HE IS HERE! It’s Peter! It’s Peter! Peter is the rat!” 

From Harry’s room, Lily turned as she paled holding Harry’s blue blanket in her arms. 

“Step aside, Potter.”

“Never!”

James and Voldemort exchanged hexes back and forth as the young man walked backwards up the stairs until he came to the back door of the boy’s bedroom. Voldemort spun the word, “Crucio” upon the young Potter who fell and flailed screaming in agony. The door was sent falling down with a powerful blast then it fell down behind her as she clutched on to the blanket. 

Lily turned toward the man who had wrought upon terror upon her world and her family as she dropped the blanket to the ground. Tom’s eyes landed on the empty bedding then lifted his gaze up toward the red head.

“Your son isn’t here.” Voldmort said. “Where is he?”

Lily shook her head.   
  
“You’re not going to kill my child, Tom Riddle.” Lily seethed. 

“I will give you two more chances,” Voldemort said. 

“I won’t tell you.” Lily said. 

“Where is the child?”

“I don’t know.”

“You just said you won’t tell me.”

“That’s the problem, Tom.” Lily said, her words getting on the nerves of the Dark Lord. “I can’t.”

“Why?” Voldemort asked. 

“We have another secret keeper.” Lily said.

“I was told by your reputatable rat that there isn’t.” Voldemort said. 

“We lied.” Lily said. “We have Harry stashed somewhere that you will never find him. Not in a million years.” she grinned as she shook her head starting to laugh at the Dark Lord. “We have him under a fidelius charm. Only one person knows where he is but you will never find them. No matter where you look.” 

“He is with Sirius Black.”

“No. Sirius is keeping the secret.” Lily said. “You’ll never find him.”

“Crucio.” 

Voldemort and Lily traded barbs with their wands until the dark lord got the upper hand knocking her down the struck her down with crucio once more. Voldemort listened to the screams of the woman then returned downstairs and performed the spell over and over. He did this many times as time waned on then came to a stop over the younger woman and knelt down upon her. 

He used his wand to move her head aside to face him as she panted, sweat pouring down her skin, her mind seeing him white as marble. It had many hours since it had been they had first came into contact. And she was vaguely aware that she wasn’t in the same place as before and there was a figure beside her.

“If I can’t get what I want right this moment then I will leave you in the worst shape possible.”

Lily smiled back at Voldemort. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Lily said. “My baby is safe from you.” 

Voldemort scowled down at her. 

“Crucio!”

Voldemort casted the spell upon Lily and she shrieked for the last time with her memories in one piece. Voldemort moved over toward James. What had once been Harry's room had been cleared so they could be side by side, hearing the other scream, and be taunted that they could end the others pain. But, it was proving to be all for nothing. He looked up at the young man with a frown of disapproval and saw how weak and tired that he was. 

“Where is your beloved son?”

James smiled. 

“In your tunnel, Wile E. Coyote.” 

Enraged, Voldemort cast in rapid succession, “Crucio!” then stormed out of the house and apparated once he were far enough and everything was eerily quiet. The couple fell asleep on the floor with their wands discarded about the house. Snape arrived into the room followed by Dumbledore by his side then the man started to fall against the doorway of the room seeing them the way that they were after the Dark Lord’s arrival. 

“We must find Sirius.” Dumbledore said. “Quickly. Before Tom finds him.”

“You find Sirius.” Snape said as he was on the verge of tears. 

“Severus. . .” Dumbledore said. 

“It is the least I can do for Lily.” Snape said. 

Dumbledore nodded then departed the room as Snape saw the resting but disheveled couple on the floor and realized how too late that he was. 

It was several difficult moments for Snape to compose himself as he wept. 

But, they were gone and he could never make up for betraying her the way that he did. 

Now, next was to admit them to St. Mungo’s Hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the room that Snape found them from the living room to Harry's room in because I did say in the summery about changes.


	7. Defeat

"When in the heavens are you going to say Smith?"

Smith studied the young infant on the beach.

"Padfuu'!"

Harry flailed his little hands.

"Say Smith."

"Padfuuu'!

Smith sighed, annoyed.

"Alright then, we have been doing this for months now. Smith said, exasperated, upon the little boy. "Seems this is going to last far longer than anticipated!"

Harry's arms were reached up as he beckoned the older man to pick him up. 

"You're a autistic, my dear boy." Smith sighed in resignation then put on a floaty around the baby's waist. "You're going on your own speed. I can't rush you."

Smith held something from behind his back as he took the boy's hand then guided him down the beach.

"Padfuu'!" Harry held his arms up in anticipation.

"Isn't it wonderful, my dear boy?" Smith asked as he shook his hand.

"Padfuu'!" Harry shrieked.

Harry's feet slipped under the sand then he jumped back, shivering, then the older man laughed at him.

"It's November, my dear. Not too icy." Smith beckoned the young boy on with a shake of his hand at the boy wanting to be picked up. "Watch me."

Smith walked further and further until he were waist deep and waved his hands. He looked around then splashed water on his face and relaxed as the layers of make up concealing his quite youthful face were gone replaced by only two bags under his eyes, little laughter lines, and in fact radiating with youth that were similar to the other Padfoot. Harry waddled after the older man with his arms out reached. Smith stepped aside then Harry turned where he had gone and found he were missing. 

Harry looked around looking back and forth, searching for the man. He spotted a fin close by as he floated off from the edge of the beach. It was a game, Harry assumed. A silly game. Harry clapped his hands together then swam after the fin. Then he noticed another fin that was moving in circles across from him. The young boy paused then then turned away from the fin that was going slow and methodical being gray with vertical stripes. Suddenly, the fin rose and a pair of hands caught him by the arms.

"I caught you, ninny!" Smith announced.

Harry shrieked with laughter then Smith looked over and his eyes flashed open spotting the fin going away then he sped for the beach Smith tripped and fell over a toy then Harry crashed to the ground and fell upside down into a hole. Smith lifted up with a pant then looked back spotting the shark as his heart raced then came to the boy's side.

"Oh dear!" Smith picked up the boy by the wist. "I got you, little Padfuu'!"

Smith tugged and tugged as the little boy waved his chubby legs in the air as his laughter echoed.

"Why is it that you kids have fun when we don't?" Smith asked, scowling.

Smith yanked the boy out and landed back into the water while Harry crashed to the shore line. 

"Padfuu'?" Harry asked. 

Harry walked over to Smith's side and covered his mouth.

"I am fine. Sprained ankle, I am afraid. But I can limp with that." Smith said. 

The pun was cause enough to laugh and Smith smiled upon the boy.

Harry heard barking then looked on spotting two dogs running side by side then Smith knew what to get him for Christmas. 

* * *

December 24th rolled around, and Sirius decided to pay a visit to the household as a dog. He was followed unbeknownst to him by a couple of Death Eaters. Harry was playing with his newly opened toys and the older man was keeping a eye out for him as he read the novel that he purchased for himself as the room was covered in head to toe in wrapping paper and a small dog with curly hair was in a bucket, whimpering. _All is well._

Sirius relaxed then went on leaving the scene and hurried off from the house.

Harry laughed. 

* * *

It grew late into the night so Smith put the small dog away into the kennel and took Harry up the stairs holding the boy in his arms against his chest as he patted on the infant’s back with a small smile of his own. He made his way to the boy’s room then heard the dog barking frightened in rapid succession then it became eerily quiet. He whirred on his heels as he peered out searching for the cause of alarm. There was nothing. He went down the corridor then went into the boy’s flicking off the corridor light.

Smith heard the sound of footsteps as he cradled the boy. _Danger! Danger!_ Robot’s voice echoed in his head. _DANGER!_ He slammed the door shut, abruptly, loudly then turned around. He set the boy into the bed then picked up the bat set alongside the edge of the bed. The door flew open behind him and he turned then spotted several intruders sporting masks and dark cloaks that masked their figures. The head of the invaders lacked a mask but a hood that concealed most of their facial features. 

“I am Lord Voldemort.”

“And I am Orion Black!” Smith replied, mockingly, then charged at the younger man. 

Abruptly, Smith was sent crashing against the railing of the baby pen. Harry was staring up on his feet staring at the commotion as Smith lifted himself up then saw that his weapon of choice was shattered. He saw a flow of green energy coming from the stick illuminating the Dark Lord. Smith looked toward Harry then toward Voldemort as his skin paled. 

“Muggle, I will spare you if you let me kill the public danger.”

Smith lifted himself up using the bars of the baby pen. 

“My name is Doctor Smith.”

Smith filled with resolve as he smiled at a thought. _After all this time of running for help_ , Smith looked back at the long difficult and dark journey bringing him back to Earth, _the Robinsons won’t be here to see me being my own help._ He had a light laugh at the bitter thought. He faced the Dark Lord. The bitterness faded away replaced by defiance and determination. It was a once in a lifetime event that rarely came to his door step. 

“Step aside, Doctor Smith.”

“If it comes to a swinging, swing all, say I.” Smith said. “A wise phrase from a very classic novel.”

“I will not ask you forth time.” Voldemort said. 

“Try me.” Smith said. 

“Step aside.” He replied for the third time.

“Not in a hundred years, you weak pathetic little ninny.”

“Then so be it.” Voldemort said. “Avada Kadavra!”

The last thing that Smith saw was a rush of green light headed his way and even felt was pain that was unimaginable knocking him down. Harry looked upon the fallen person that he called the other Padfoot. He was pretending to be dead as part of a game that he were playing. Harry laughed, clapping his hands together, bemused by the act. Voldemort walked over the fallen shell then came over to the boy and raised the wand once more. 

“Gentlemen, step outside.”

The rest of the small group of Death Eaters consisted of Bellatrix, Lucius, and Peter all got out of the room.

“Watch the real pure blood take care of what is a abomination of the Wizarding world.”

Peter looked on. 

“Adva Kadabra!”

To their surprise, a bright blue light blinded everyone in the room. When the Death Eaters lowered their hands as their shield, all that was left was a dark cloak at where Voldemort had been and Harry sported a lightning scar that extended around his forehead being nice and long. Dread filled the air as they stood shocked. They backed out as they saw the boy now standing on his two feet looking on holding his arms up. 

“Up! Up! UP!”

Peter was the first to step back then make a run for it and the others followed suit. By the following hour, owls would be flying to and from across the globe delivering news of the fallen Dark Lord. And Harry would be alone for that time. A hour passed with Harry looking around wondering what was going on with little idea of why the game was continuing on for so long. 

Then, Harry grew agitated. It was getting at him with the silence. And it was growing more terrifying by the passing moment with the other Padfoot on the floor. He expected the older man to pop up to his feet and laugh at him. Harry looked upon the fallen man then proceeded to smack it repeatedly, over and over, until it fell down by a couple of inches then Harry began to tip over the edge of the barrier reaching a hand out. 

“Sm–Sm—Smi—“ Harry reached a small chubby hand toward the older man. “Sm–Sm–Sm—Smith!”

Harry tipped forward quite dangerously over the edge and waved his hand forward. 

“SMITH!” Harry cried. 

Harry fell over the barrier straight to the floor but he was caught by a pair of familiar aged hands. 

“I die for one moment and you are already going to get yourself killed!” Smith lifted the boy up to his level staring at him in intrigue. “How in the heavens did you ever survive in the books and movies before your story started while waiting for someone to return for you?”

Harry was crying as the older man cradled him in his arms looking down upon the infant. The older man used his handkerchief to wipe away the tears from the boy’s cheeks. Smith went down the stairs then sat down into the rocking chair with the boy in hand. Smith flicked on the Christmas tree lights with a remote than proceeded to rock back and forth with Harry on his chest. 

“You frightened me being that daring.” Smith admitted. “I guess that is what the person of your house would do.”

Smith fell asleep with the boy in hand. 

* * *

Sirius was the first at the house and spotted the older man with the boy on his chest. The older man was loudly snoring with the silent boy as the chair rocked back and forth on a rhythm that was left undisturbed. Sirius lifted his wand then chanted, “Obliviate.” at the man’s head removing the memories of the boy and Voldemort.

He shrunk several of the baby toys then placed them into the baby gear including the baby room changing it into a guest room with a little transfiguring here and there. He changed the bat into a basket then returned down the stairs silently. Sirius picked up Harry then he was out of the house feeling furious interlaced with guilt and rage. The war was over, Peter had yet to be caught, Voldemort was dead, and Harry was in his custody. They were not going to find Peter. 

Sirius apparated to Remus’s apartment and knocked on the door. 

Remus appeared at the door. 

“Remus, what is wrong?”

“The war is over.” Sirius said. 

“How? When? Why” Remus asked, surprised. “Who killed Voldemort?” He gestured Sirius in. “Come in and celebrate!”

“A muggle.” Sirius said. “I can’t. I got plans to do.” 

“A muggle?” Remused repeated, incredulously. 

“Believe me, I don’t believe it not one bit.” Sirius said. “Hold on to Harry for me, please?”

“For a little while.” Remus said. “What are you going to do?”

“Chase down a rat.” Sirius’s features darkened. 

Remus looked toward the boy as he held him. 

“Padfoot, why does Harry have a–“ Remus started then looked on and spotted Sirius was gone. “Scar?”

Remus returned with the boy into the house and set up a cradle for the boy. He paced back and forth waiting for Sirius to return, but he never did, he was this way for several hours up until morning arrived. Minutes were ticking and Sirius had yet to come back. Remus started to feel that Sirius wasn’t going to come back any time soon. 

* * *

Smith’s organs were aching as he rested in bed.

It was mainly the organs in his chest that ached the most and his heart felt the most sore. 

Strange to even remotely consider that his heart was sore. It wasn’t every day that he thought that way. In fact, he never did refer to emotional wounds that way. Except, this didn’t feel like a wound but more so of a bruise that would go away with time. Every piece of him was tired and ached as if struct by something powerful such as a energy blast.

He had dragged himself up the stairs using the railing as his support after awakening in the rocking chair. He was under the covers recovering from the bruising that had to be the result of some gardening. It was the only reasonable solution when it came to his predicament. He fell into a deep sleep resting in bed as he regained his strength and his body healed. His eyes fell as he fell down into the abyss. 

* * *

It turned into days with Harry in the werewolf’s protection being cared for. At the third day, the door was knocked upon then he opened it and found Dumbledore waiting for him.

“Headmaster.”

“Remus Lupin.”

“You’re late for the party.”

“I am not here for a celebration.”

“Then what are you here for?”

“I am to understand that Harry Potter is in your charge. He has blood family in Surry.”

“What happened to Sirius?”

“He killed eleven muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Only a finger was found of him. We are being lead to believe that Sirius gave up Harry Potter--”

“Now, wait a minute, Sirius would never do that!”

“War reveals people for who they are.”

“I am sure that he never intended to do that.”

“Peter Pettigrew was not Harry’s Secret Keeper, Mr Lupin. It was Sirius Black. He outed the boy.”

Remus grew quiet as the seriousness set in. The anger radiating from Sirius when he had seen him was enough to know that something had infuriated him and guilt. The wave of emotions that he hadn’t seen for a long time. Remus concealed his counter argument, he wanted to scream, shout at him, that he brought him here instead of taking him to Death Eaters so they could finish him off. 

The werewolf tempted to simmer up to the surface and throw him against the wall silly until all there was left was guts and blood. 

“Wait a moment, please.”

Remus sighed then did as he were being indirectly asked to do with much reluctance. He returned with the boy and handed him to Dumbledore. 

“You have made the right decision, Mr Lupin.” Dumbledore said. 

Yet, it felt as if he had made the most horrible mistake.


	8. Bruises of the 27th

By the time that Smith fully recovered from the bruising, he was processing how the recent months had been since his return to Earth. The Robinsons randomly shunning him after arriving to his home and leaving a few moments later to his confusion staring them on as they left him behind. He felt as if his heart were breaking then sighed. If that is what they wanted then he was going to let them have it. 

Smith leaned his arm off the counter then prepared his breakfast. It had been early in the morning that he had woke up. And his enforced vacation by the staff and senior members of the hospital was coming to a end. He sighed, shaking his head, flipping the newly minted pancake over. Something was missing and it should be there but it wasn’t. He lowered his head as memories of the last half a decade crossed his mind. He leaned up from the counter and finished the meal. He looked over spotting the dog carrier. 

“When did I get a dog?” Smith walked over toward it, unhitched it, then peered in. 

Smith opened it up and slid the silent dog out. 

“Come out, my dear boy.” 

Smith stared down at the animal. 

“Wake up, my dear. Please, wake up!” Smith placed his finger on the side of the dog’s neck then his eyes flashed open. “No! No! It can’t be! It mustn’t be!”

He attempted to bring the dog back, over and over, but the dog didn’t make a noise. Smith retreated until hit his back against the wall and sobbed. It had died abruptly with little need to starve. He went upstairs, searched for a box, found it, then returned. He slid the curly haired dog and slid it inside of the box. 

He checked one last time for a heart beat. There was none coming from the pet. He hadn’t gotten to know the animal but it made him weep. Perhaps he was weeping for his old life. His old social group that had fallen apart. Perhaps, there was no reason but to weep for the future that he knew of greatly. 

Finally, after a long moment weeping, he stood up to his feet and turned off the oven. He took the box out back, returned inside of the house, then proceeded to dig into the backyard. He dug into the yard for hours at a time then lifted his gaze up toward a bunch of people at his back yard. Somewhere inside of him stirred to be stared at that way so he chased after them waving his shovel in the air over the screaming and once he rounded a bout a corner, they were gone. 

Smith returned to the yard then made sure that the hole was wide and big enough for the dog’s coffin. He slid the box inside of it. Then he returned carrying two pieces of ply wood. He smacked repeatedly some pieces of the edges away until it had a bone like appearance. Smith shoved the staff into the ground after drilling the screws in. He planted a large mound of dirt as a young woman stared on from a tree. Smith put a large bone on the makeshift grave and a small chew toy. He patted on the mound, lightly. 

“I am sorry you had to go so soon.” Smith said. “At least. . . you didn’t die in a cold and unforgiving gray shelter.”

His voice fell high pitched then lowered his head and wept for the animal that he hardly remembered. 

Smith got up from the grave then got up and walked on from the scene.

* * *

Rita Skeeter and her camera man arrived, sliding the gate open then turned around and took a photo of the grave. 

“Just a pet.” Rita said. 

“That wasn’t in the gossip mill.” Noted the companion.

“They didn’t wish to talk about the fearsome animal.” Rita suggested. 

“What kind of cowards are the Death Eaters anyway?” The camera man asked. “I heard they were courageous when they were speaking of fighting household pets.” 

“Maybe it wasn’t a animal but a alien.” Rita suggested then laughed. “What bollocks that is.” she shook her head, highly amused, then smirked. “They don’t have the guts to speak of those who tripped the alarm. Never have in the reports about how they cut down the order.”

The camera man shrugged. 

“That might be some kind of reasonable answer.” 

“It is.” Rita said.

The evening Daily Prophet newspaper started with 

THE-BOY-WHO-LIVED’S BABYSITTER LIVES! PET COMPANION DID NOT. 

* * *

Remus spat out what he was drinking the following morning. 

Remus went to the bathroom then splashed water on his face then returned to the living room. 

There it was, below the headline, of a man running after the reporters waving the shovel in the air screaming in rage. The more that he stared at the photograph, the more that he saw a older version of Sirius staring back at him. He saw pieces of Sirius's parents among the man's features. He searched for the address of the older man among the paper then set it aside and walked out the house. He apparated there to the house then walked around searching the windows for the older man. Remus watched as the older man was planting a garden while a strange gray dog covered from head to toe in thick cords ran around his legs. 

He looked fifty years old not less someone in his twenties. The dog was running around as the older man laughed and laughed in a way that it sounded as though it were Sirius’s laughter. His laughter rung in Remus’s ears. He tackled the dog to the ground then the dog flipped him over and licked at his face. Smith put his hands on the side of the dog’s face as it carried on smothering him in love. Remus stared at the man who hadn’t curled hair but short dark hair that was beginning to gray and a goatee that was graying well. 

“Hello there, young man!” Smith greeted. 

Remus froze, one hand in his pocket clenched along his wand, as the alarms all over him rang. 

"Hello." Remus said.

“Next door neighbor?” Smith asked

He had blue aged eyes instead of gray ones. 

“No." Remus shook his head. "I am just walking through the neighborhood.”

Smith approached the man as he slipped off his gloves and shoved them into the back pocket with a frown.

“Are you like that crowd of people who were staring at me as I were burying my let awhile ago?” Smith asked. "I dislike the neighborhood watch so dearly." he looked back, warily, in the direction that they had been then looked toward the younger man. "It is quite dreary being suspected."

“Nothing like them.” Remus replied with a smile. "You are a rare breed. Not everyone does gardening out in their back yards as often."

"Good!" Smith cheered. "I did persuade them from coming back knocking over their equipment and destroying everything they left behind.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I don’t want my picture taken." Smith said, simply. "Like to leave my presence as insignificant as I entered this new found life. Little to nothing behind.” He raised a graying brow. “I take that you are a journalist.”

“I am a book worm.” Remus said. "Nothing that of a journalist."

“Have you ever read the novel Treasure Island?” Smith asked. 

“No.” Remus shook his head.

“It's a rare addition so I believe you will get a lot of pounds.” he returned inside of the house with the dog chasing after him. Remus looked at the simply improvised grave then toward the house itself waiting for the older man to return. It wasn't long then that Smith returned carrying a blue hard back book along his side. “I am Doctor Zachary Smith, yours?”

“Lydine Clause.” Remus said the first thing off the top of his head as Smith handed him the novel. “So you are a doctor?”

“Indeed.” Smith nodded then looked up toward the sky. “I used to live up there going from place to place.”

“Must have been getting on your nerves flying constantly.”

Smith turned his attention upon Remus then nodded. 

“Yes, it did.” Smith admitted. “Being home, again,” he stretched his arms out. “In one place is the best gift I can ever have. Spending years running from dictators, monarchies, and unhappy scientists—makes one appreciate civilization even more.”

“Spy?”

“Once upon a time.” The older man smiled withdrawing his hand off the railing of the fence. “I had some associates that I called family with me up there until we came down.”

Smith stared at the clouds quite haunted then searched through the clouds toward the blue sky.

“Your flight crew have stuck with you for years and it takes retirement for them to stop being your friends.” Remus said. “That’s not a family at all.”

“It isn’t.” Smith agreed. “But, we saved each others lives time and time and time again. Surely, that has to mean something.”

“I don’t like to point this out but you can infer for yourself.” Remus said as Smith’s stomach dropped. “Or they are playing tricks with you.”

“A big mean trick.” Smith said.

“A prank.” Remus said. 

“They may be smart but they are not that quite intelligent.” Smith recalled. “They only are that way when someone wrongs them.”

“Did you do anything awful?”

“No. . . No. . . No,” Smith said then sighed. “Yes, I did. Once. A very long time ago." His voice grew regretful and his eyes squeezed shut for a moment. "I tried to kill them. But, I have made up for that –- according to them, I did something significant, the alternate me — as they escaped Alpha Prime.” He fell quiet then had a heavy sigh. “They acknowldge I am there when I am outside of my house but when I am inside of the house. . .”

Inwardly, Remus was horrified as the man looked back at the past, aside, distantly, far away from the present. He didn’t pay attention to the older man’s demeanor but the facts of what Sirius had done. He could only imagine how the muggles had gotten sick of the charm unable to properly see him or talk to him in the house. It was a long moment of solitude between them. 

"They act as if they can't see you." Remus said. 

Smith nodded, grimly.

“There are many things I did do that threatened their lives. . .”

“Who did you work for?”

Smith’s attention snapped on to Remus. 

“Classified and touchy information that doesn’t worry you.” Smith said. “Mr Clause, funny name there, I bet you must have some children asking you about the North Pole.”

“North Pole?”

“Santa Clause and his elves live there.”

“Oh! OH! OH! I don’t get that often.” Remus shook his head with a laugh much to the befuddlement of the older man.

“Really?” Smith lifted his brows. 

“None at all.” Remus replied.

“It has been nice talking to you, my dear Lydine.” Smith shook Remus’s hand then withdrew his hand and smiled back upon him. “But, I am very preoccupied with a far important task. Only got so few days until I have to return to work and become bone dead tired from hours of surgery.”

Smith wiggled his fingers for emphasis as he walked backwards from the werewolf then his boots hit the front half of a shovel and the long tall handle hit Smith on the back of the head. Remus laughed, holding the book along his side, turning away from the older man who started to swear at the inanimate object. Remus walked away then proceeded to open the novel as he walked away reading the novel then paused. 

The book was full of muggle photos of Harry and him. In some of the photos were strangers with graying hair and a few that had red hair that appeared not to notice that they were part of a group photo and Smith was grinning from ear to ear. Remus turned around facing the older man as his laughter came to a halt. 

“Oh great Merlin, Sirius.”

Remus apparated away for one of the many speeches that Dumbledore was delivering to cut him off with:

“Sirius Black may be a idiot, but he DID NOT GIVE HARRY OUT!”

“Order! Order! Order!”

“What proof do you have?”

“Wingardium Leviosa.” With a flick of his hand, Remus sent the photographs floating in mid-air with dates on the back of each of the photographs. 

“He ruined a muggle’s social life.” Remus said. “No Wizard of the light does that easily. And we can’t fix Sirius’s mistake.”

“Mr Lupin, please exit.” Dumbledore said. 

“Not until you look at the evidence.” Remus insisted. 

“That evidence doesn’t mean anything as they are not part of his betrayal. They are only evidence of his plan to rope in a a muggle and, as you have said, ruined a muggle’s social life.” Dumbledore said. “This is further evidence of his decision making when holding a very precious life in his hands.”

The werewolf inside couldn’t be contained much longer at the sudden incomprehensible rage overtaking him. Remus broke apart at the seams stepping back letting the wolf take over and turned away from the chaos that he unleashed. The sheer arrogance on the older man’s face was the one that was the last look he had seen on the headmaster’s face before he let go and Sirius’s expression changed to horror. Behind him, Sirius looked up toward Remus then grew alarmed. 

Without a full moon necessary, Remus turned. 

“MOONY!”

And he didn't turn back.


	9. Friend

Smith woke up screaming in a fit of terror and distress. He hunched over, weeping, the scars in his mind were little to being gone. They were tiny but they were ones that mattered the most when it came to his experience and what caused him to hate the are above him as though it were purgatory. He came out of bed then slipped on his dark night rope then made his way toward the window and slipped it open then looked on. 

The cold December air brushed into the apartment and he smiled. 

He recalled the experience being in space, within a space suit, many times. 

Times that tested him, irked him, even saw how much the ship was changing by a monthly basis into a simpler model. 

He looked up toward the stars wondering which one that the Jupiter 2 was orbiting or, for better words, passing by. 

“I miss you, my dear Rambling friend.” Smith admitted. 

A loud ring echoed through the room then he came to the phone and picked it up. 

“Hello, this is the Smith residence.”

“Hello, Doctor Smith.” A familiar young man’s voice came over th line. “I hope that I didn’t wake you up too early."

“Course not, my dear boy!” Smith announced. “I have just awaken myself.”

“Doctor Smith, I think I met the one.” Will said. 

“My dear boy, call your parents about this matter.” Smith warned. 

“I am not sure that she is the person that I want to have a child with.” Will admitted. “My parents recently have been. . .”

“What have they been doing?” Smith grew concerned.

“She keeps saying they haven’t called back but their letters tell me that they are.”

Smith frowned turning away from the window as his brows hunched together and he rubbed his goatee. A ordinary matter that required little intervention from him but the tone of the young man’s voice was full of fright and uncertainty. Tones that Smith hadn’t heard often in his journey back to Earth from the young man which made the voice even the more alarming and heavily concerned. 

“And your siblings?”

“Well, she keeps saying they don’t answer her calls.”

“And are you the busy one?”

“Is that a joke? You know how busy I am with the cybernetics field building it up from the ground up." Will sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. It's harder than how I thought it would be bridging medicine with cybernetics." There was a long pause between them in the small moment with only Smith's sigh breaking it. "Doctor Smith, sometimes I wonder how you managed in the 1980's before the advancement in technology came.”

Smith smiled, lowering his head, then shook his head with a small laugh. 

“I like to make sure that what you are calling me for isn’t something that you can easily deduce out.” Smith replied.

Smith heard Will’s ‘uh huh’. 

“Always looking under every stone,” Smith could hear the younger man fondly rolling his eyes. 

“William, if you come over then you may not get the answer you want to hear.” Smith warned. “The truth is always worse.”

“Can’t be worse than you, right?”Will asked. 

Smith laughed, loudly, vibrantly, at the younger man’s comment.

“It can’t be worse than that.” Smith agreed with a nod. “Okay, I’ll probe her. Is that all you like, my dear old friend?”

“I want to know the truth, Doctor Smith.” Will said. 

“That is all you like then.” Smith said, bemused. “See you on the 31st.”

“You mean tomorrow night,” Will said with a chuckle. 

“Indeed.” Smith said. “See you.”

Smith hung up then felt a smile grow. A warm simple feeling to be asked for help by a old friend of his golden years. Smith went into the adjoining bathroom then checked for the materials needed for the make up equipment once seeing the young man face to face once more. The same equipment that he had been using since going on a purchase spree after getting the sufficient funds to keep up the illusion that he were aging. Speaking of which, he needed to stock pile on the make up. 


	10. Help

“Is he going to be there?” Betha asked.   
  
Will turned away from the phone then gave a thumbs up and grinned. 

“I should warn you,” Will said. “He is a bit of a snoopy character.”

“I can’t wait to meet this Doctor Smith that you speak so highly of.” Betha said. “Snoopy or not!”

“A part of me is bracing myself for the last few stunts that he has been pulling for months.” Will said. “The one thing that has been turning me off with the last few visits.”

“Those were funny stories.” Betha said with a snicker. 

“Not funny when the US military wants a word on how he is doing that, Betha.” Will’s features darkened.

“Flight 143! Flight 143! Flight 143 is boarding!”

“That’s our ride, Bill!” Betha announced.

“Come on!” Will exclaimed. 

Betha took his arm then they made a bolt for the corridor full of people. 

* * *

_The Jupiter 2 lowered on to the planet's surface then the landing gear came down. The Robinsons peered out the front half of the window searching among the quadrants. Two figures hiding among the boulders peeked out then began to round about heading in the direction of the ship. One of them was faster than the other speeding toward the ship. John and Don went down toward the lower half of the ship then Will followed them down taking along their laser pistols._

_They came to a pause in their steps at the landing pad once they saw that the man headed their way was very hairy. The man came to a pause along the way, leaning against one of the tall towers of rock, his once neat and tidy tucked in uniform was frayed at the edges with torn sleeves, torn pant legs, and his uniform seemingly so well worn that the red and gray colors had faded to become a darker tone of itself with hints of what it had once been. The man's eyes were sunken back, his frame thinner, his figure even more bony than before as his uniform clung to him outlining key features of his frame with only a long pointed beard._

_And his figure was trembling like a leaf._

_"Do not shoot! Do not shoot! Do not shoot, Professor Robinson!"_

_Robot came behind him, slowly, but painfully behind him with his glass helm covered in cracks and his light fixtures of the beams had gone out._

_"Smith?" Don said, as he lowered his laser pistol over the silent horror of the men._

_"I knew you would come." Smith's words were different. There was little excitement being expressed and little joy except for the tears in the man's eyes that were capable of still being produced. "I always knew you would come back for me after they released me on good behavior."_

_Don stared at the man that had once been confident, beaming, optimistic that he were going to be taken out of the conditions that he were in soon after the plan had been relayed, grinning from ear to ear, arrogant that everything was going to turn out well and looked quite healthy and hearty at the top of his game. New jets of gray covered his once dark brown hair even the beard that had once been a goatee had gone prematurely gray._

_"Doctor Smith. . ." Will said._

_The door to the Jupiter 2 opened by the Professor's command then they silently approached him with Don behind the patriarch of the family. Smith struggled to continue walking using the rock as his support then stumbled down to his knees but Will and the professor caught him in his tracks._

_Don put a hand on the side of his ear, "Get the fat fluids ready, Judy!_ _"_

_"It's okay, Doctor Smith." Will said. "You're home."_

_"This time, you're not leaving." John assured._

_"You're going to be right yourself in no time." Will said over the notable whimpers of the older man._

_The women ran down the hall with gear in hand. Smith lifted his gaze up at the sound of footsteps then spotted their figures heading his way. With little energy to spend, Smith's legs gave out beneath him once Robot entered as Don watched out for any other convicts attempting to escape standing by the door. The heated air was replaced by cooler air as he slunk out of their grip falling to the floor._

_Judy arrived with a medical device with Maureen holding a small can. Penny held five year old Joshua in the crook of her arm, gasping, covering her mouth at the poor state of the man up close. The anti-gravity cot was activated then Smith was set on the table and the gear was slipped in through his nose until it were completely in. It wasn't the most kind experience seeing a old friend be half the person that they once were being drawn away. John put a hand on Will's shoulder and the seventeen year old looked toward him, heartbroken._

_"Don, get us out of here." John said. "Take us anywhere but here so we can start recovering from this long nightmare."_

_"This is the worst nightmare I have seen." Don said._

* * *

Ten hours passed since Will aboard the airplane with his girlfriend. Ten hours had gone by him in what felt to be ten minutes with a simple nap. It was supposed to be their first vacation together, they as in Will and Betha, as a couple, It had started a couple months ago shortly after he had arrived with his family in New York City and set off several alarms in the middle of a experiment that was really a destructive force intended to destroy the entire state off the map and bring in the harbors of evil. It had been inconvenient in every format even more chaotic than the adventures they had in space. 

Then again, they had survived fighting against alien spiders and the works that were dark and unwholesome. Will smiled at the memory of his childhood being spent in space traveling from place to place. They had worked as a team then and as a family that were connected by a ship that they could escape from their problems with the ship when fueled properly. He was on the way to doing that exact same task. 

Only, he were seeking for help. 

Will reminded himself of that as he entered the waiting room of the airport with Betha. 

“Looks like the one we just left.” Betha said, jokingly. 

“It’s a general aesthetic that most airlines agree with, Betha.” Will replied. “But they got some subtle differences in the architecture.”

“How subtle?” Betha asked. 

“You wouldn’t even spot it until you search for it.” Will took her hand with a smile then they made their way on for the escalator.

The escalator rolled them down as Betha looked around in awe observing things that Will was paying little to no attention to. He was searching the crowd for someone much familiar. His eyes after a few minutes of searching came to a pause then grinned widely at the sign that his old friend was holding on. It was scribbled in multiple colors (almost as though the older man had taken his time making a rainbow) that made up the words ' _Robbinsons_.' on the white sheet of paper. It was enough to laugh at for the younger man once spotting it.

Will laughed so Betha looked on and spotted what he were laughing at. She spotted a well aging man from below and shock replaced her features as she stared at the man who had only been on the newspaper only a short time ago regarding surviving. She kept on a smile as the escalator brought them down to the lower level. Will was the first to walk on then catch the older man into a hug. Smith returned the hug with a smile.

“Doctor Smith, you look older!”

Smith broke off the hug.

“Being on Earth and all has more stress than being in space, my dear boy.” Smith said, endearingly.

“It suits you.” Will said with a smile and a gleam in his eyes that shined. 

“And this must be your significant interest,” Smith turned his attention toward the woman. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Betha said as she felt small in the shadow of his fame. Her voice grew squeaky and tiny. “I am Betha Blussom.”

“Blussom?” Smith repeated with a raise of his brows then held his hand out and she took his hand then shook it. “That is a very unique name.”

“Thank you.” Betha said. 

“The ten hour flight must have been draining to stare at the back seat of another passenger’s seat, dear Betha." Smith said.

"No, it was the laughter." Betha said earning his brows raised and Smith glanced toward Will in skepticism.

“We watched Airplane on the way here.” Will said. “The whole airplane was showing it from section to section.”

“How did being part of that passenger manifest feel, William?” Smith asked. “Getting to the destination with no ill fated irritations—you must be famished!” Smith picked up the sign leaving it close to his side. “Come, this way, I can house you for the morning! Don’t mind the plastic wrapping; I am moving back to America. Apparently, the British think I overwork myself.”

“Some habits never change.” Will said to Bertha. “He doesn’t know it, but he does.” They followed the doctor toward the exit of the apartment. “Maybe he does, but, Doctor Smith doesn’t think that he does.”

Betha snickered and so did Will.

* * *

It was a Tuesday late morning did the couple go off to the very British Maze then split up. It had been close to seventeen hours since they had split up and Betha started to believe that she were very lost. Betha was strolling through the maze with her hands in her pocket, one hand was clasped around her wand that was made of Dragon that was ten inches long even crooked at best compared to most wands. She turned around and yanked the wand aiming it for the person following her. She stepped back then lowered her hand. 

“It is just you, Doctor Smith.”

“Why are you dating William?”

“E—Excuse me?”

“Why are you dating someone kind, generous, and forgiving and distancing him from his family?”

“Why that’s not true!”

“From a professional manipulator to another, don’t deny it. I have letters from his family that tell me they are deeply concerned about you.” He stepped forward with a darkened look on his face as he glared back at her. “Why couldn’t you have been someone that didn’t do that and avoided this confrontation?”

“I am not a manipulator.” Betha said. 

“Don’t say that a second time.” Smith requested. 

“I am not a manipulator!” Betha raised her voice. 

“Then. . . why. . . why. . . wwwwwhhhhhyyyyy in the heavens did you clean out his back up bank account and let him think that his precious identity had been stolen?”

“I want to give him a hell of a time.” Betha said as she took a couple steps back from him. 

“Are you a double agent? Madame? Russian? Chinese? Japanese? A con artist?” He stepped forward as she stepped back.

She hit the wall of a passage.

“American!” Betha shouted. 

Smith paused three steps away from her. 

“Professor Robinson informed me that Will met you at work.” Smith said. “You _were_ the leading expert on cybernetics. Is that correct?”

“Yes,” Betha nodded. “That is.” She bit her lip a bit. “I want to only discredit him.”

“You’re trying to ruin his life.” Smith said, stepping further that he was so close to him. “Not discredit him.”

With a single slap, she was sent crashing to the ground cradling the side of her cheek then looked up toward him. 

“You’re a terrible manipulator, dear Betha.” Smith said. “Find someone else to drain.”

“What are you going to do? Tell him?” Betha laughed as she supported herself up using the wall as her support and her figure shook in bemusement. “He won’t believe you.”

“He wouldn’t believe me,” Smith admitted, looking aside, then shifted his gaze up toward Betha as his hand was shifting through his pocket “But. . . hearing it from you, he would.” He slipped out a recorder and played back her early comment.

“I want to only discredit him.” Betha’s comment echoed back hauntingly. 

“Get out of this maze and don’t you even dare meeting my dear friend unless you are on a new leaf.” Smith lowered the recording device then put it into his pocket. “The Robinsons can forgive you but I cannot do that.”

Betha’s eyes flashed open and covered her mouth. 

“How—“ Betha said.

“Always come prepared in my field of work.” Smith said. “How I got suspended from my current employment as part of the settled court ordeal.”

Betha turned around then started to flee away from the corridor. Smith turned the corner and only saw the edge of her figure apparating away. It was over for the relationship between his friend and the woman. Smith relaxed then proceeded to find his way through the maze. He paused, looking around, quite concerned as a familiar feeling came over him telling him that he had once been there before. But, he hadn’t quite been there before. Smith was quite sure of it. 

A distant memory that felt so close but distant was at the edges of his finger tips as he looked on and saw the specter of a short figure as part of the memory that then flickered away that almost made his heart leap. He ran down the passage then came to a halt and saw no one was there. Smith sighed, his shoulders falling, then he went on retracing his steps until he came to a halt spotting a figure in the way. 

“Betha.” Smith said, grimly. 

“Not.”

“Who are you?” Smith said. 

“You are the muggle who defeated the Dark Lord.”

“Dark Lord?” Smith lifted a brow. “I don’t have the faintest of who you are speaking of.”

“How did you do it, mudblood?”

Smith stepped forward. 

“Your voice sounds familiar. Have I met you before?” He lifted a brow looking toward the mask that had little means of seeing through it – but, he looked anyway. “Been to the hospital, lately?”

“No.”

“Say, fortune favors the bold.” Smith requested. “Please, just amuse me.”

“Fortune favors the bold.”

Smith’s eyes lit up. 

“Lucius Malfoy.” Smith said then smirked in bemusement and had a chuckle.

Lucous became stiffened as every fiber in him was filled in terror. 

“I am not him.”

“You sound just like him.” he smiled at a fond memory of his performance as the patriarch of the Malfoys. “ Shame that he doesn’t exist.” Smith shook his head. “I like to give him a word whipping for forcing his son down the path that he never wanted.”

“He does exist.” Lucius replied. 

“I defeated your Dark Lord by existing and loving who I could.” Smith said. “It’s sad how he wedged a extended family apart.” he shook his head with a tsk as Lucius’s face was hidden by the mask. “Exited as a pathetic and weak coward once this very real threat to Hogwarts was dead. Ran away down the hallway and brought shame upon the Malfoys. No, he wasn’t a Malfoy at all, Never was. Draco has always been a Lestrange, a bit of Black goes through his veins, but Draco will never be a coward like he is.”  
  
As Smith talked, he approached the Death Eater, then approached him until he were face to face then grinned. 

“Do you want to experience pain beyond your wildest dreams or would you like to stab a grown man with a stick?”

Lucius turned away then ran. 

“Just LIKE HIM!” Smith screeched. “You complete, utter, foolish, public annoyance!”

Smith sighed and breathed out a sigh of relief. He walked on through the area searching for the exit of the tunnel then knelt down spotting a small staff that was the length of a wand. He looked down upon it then picked it up looking at it curiously giving it some inspection as he looked about it scanning it with intrigue observing the snake tip. Lucius was long gone by then. He looked around then slipped it into his large pocket and proceeded to walk on.

It took little time to return to the entrance of the tunnel where he found Will waiting for him talking to another woman. And they were laughing in such a way that it reminded Smith of the many times that Will had laughed with friends that he had befriended. It was different because this time the woman sounded as if she weren't faking it but it was genuine. Will turned then spotted Smith, he turned back toward the woman with dark hair that had the lower half being blonde then he walked away from her and she walked away from him.

It was nice to see that Will was capable of making friends with people that really laughed at his stories.

Not like Betha.

"Was she any good?"

"She wasn't."

"She was in it for the money like a leech."

"She was." Smith nodded, somberly. "Unfortunately, she can't face you."

"Doctor Smith, let's have some tea at your place." Will said.

"Indeed!" Smith exclaimed with a broad grin.

Smith and Will walked off.

* * *

Smith was the first to exit the car then arrive in to the house and strode on past the pile of luggage. Will paused, scanning the suitcases, studying them, except for the dog that came bouncing in and tackled him with a ‘OOF’. He laughed as the dog licked his face as the many cords settled upon the young man’s chest including the paws remain set on him. Smith tugged the dog off Will then handed the dog a dog treat. 

“Now go outside and chew.” Smith instructed. 

The dog picked up the treat then marched out and came outside. 

“Doctor Smith, is that a chicken bone?” Will asked. 

“That’s a raw chicken bone.” Smith said. “And it’s perfectly fine long as I don’t give him too many.”

“What is his name?” Will asked. 

“I haven’t quite decided.” Smith shrugged. 

“Why not call him Duck?” Will suggested. 

“Duck.” Smith repeated. “Duck. Duck. Duck. D—“

“Perfectly chaotic if you ask me,” Will said. “if you get another dog like it and call it Duck and no one knows Duck really died.”

“You’re evil.” Smith said, appalled. 

“Hey, I was raised by mostly good but some of it was just plain evil and you aren’t that half bad.”

“William, you’re hardly tainted by evil.” Smith argued back. “I know you’re not.”

“How?” Will asked. 

“Evil knows evil, my dear boy.” Smith slid forward the plate full of food toward the younger man. “And good knows good.”

“Well, I like to argue against good knowing good.” Will said. “Sometimes, we can’t even tell it straight that they are good. It was hard finding good people out there.”

“You and your family made it look easy.” Smith replied. 

Will lifted his gaze up toward Smith, fondly. 

“We had some help.” Will said, reminded. “You can spot evil people a mile away and it took us a long time to believe you.”

“Wasn’t long to me.” Smith said.

“We left you for five years on Destructon with Robot because we thought that you committed a crime.” Will said. “That’s a long time.”

“The perks of that is having a companion to make a large ice cube and being a protector on the prison planet.”

“We never talk about what happened back on there. You never talk about it. Not ever.”

“It wasn’t rough as it could have been.”

“Don was with you two for the first month. We got him out. You were upset then, Doctor Smith.” Will recounted to the older man about the event of before. “Instead of rejecting us and not rejoining the Jupiter 2 after we got back. . . You ran back inside with a roughened Robot and acted as if nothing ever happened two weeks later.”

“You came back for me." Smith said. "That was enough.”

“Robot was critically damaged, he was on his last leg, and so were you!" Will said. "Tell me, what were you doing down there?”

“Being a fugitive. They didn’t release me on good behavior, William.” Smith admitted, lowering his head down his meal, then proceeded to eat between his words. “I escaped with only my wits, concealing what little rations I had packed for myself, and people who promised me a passage off.” Smith chewed then swallowed. “They backstabbed me and that is why. . . that is why. . . why is why I was hiding among the terrain.”

“You’re lucky that we got the warden removed from his post because of his dark dealing.”

“Very lucky.”

“Is there anything else that you haven’t mentioned?”

“Near to the end, I was beaten a couple times. Their meals weren’t up to par for nutrition needed to defend against such strong brutes.” Smith winced. “Looking back at it is very disturbing. The rough half lasted for three years.”

They became quiet as Will saw Smith quite differently as a lot of things that happened afterwards made sense. Will stabbed his fork into the meat, aggressively, as he picked up piece after piece. Will was so angry that they hadn’t fought for him, too. It made sense why Smith had ate quickly for the next few months and the following years that came after it.

Will recalled with fondness how the man ate slowly like they did, once upon a time, not slinking off to somewhere private and hold himself with his back to the wall experiencing a attack of some sort hours after eating. It was almost as though he were having a moment to himself in those occassions reconciling over what had happened in their adventures, or as Will speculated, what had gone on the surface of Destructon. Will had suspected something happened back there but hearing the thought be confirmed was enraging.

Will sighed, it had been handled and dealt with. The only consolation taken was that the warden’s warden had suffered for five years as part of his punishment for having sent Smith under the same conditions as part of the deal that the Robinsons had drafted. Will watched as Smith was the first to finish eating. 

A loud noise drew Smith away from Will then a few moments later, he returned.

"Like that cup of tea at a friends house?" Smith asked, bemused.

"Who?" Will asked.

"Just someone I saved on my first hour on Earth," Smith said. "Vernon Durlsey."

"Now, I _have to_ see this." Will said.

"But Duck has to go with us including his carrier." Smith said. "I am moving to America. California, preferably." Then he looked up toward Will. "Does the major still have connections that can help me get established as a American and expedite the process?"

Will beamed as he slowly finished eating with a nod.


	11. Basket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this entire chapter written for weeks but with little edits here and there in the conversation between Will and Smith about protecting Harry except for the most recent scene in which they are at the Dursleys. And Duck's existence. This story has undergone various evolution of how it started and how they got into this position.

"The resemblance is quite uncanny." Will said once the car came into the street that was Privet 4 drive.

Smith looked on toward the street that was darkened but lit up by the street lights.

"My dear William, all British streets in the suburbs appear this way." Smith said.

Will raised a brow, incredulously, then lowered it down and looked back toward the dog poking their head out enjoying the air.

"It's the perfect weather to leave Duck out." Will said. 

"This dog was bred to be withstanding for this weather." Smith agreed. "Duck, stay."

Duck turned back toward the duo then barked and turned away wagging his tail of cords back and forth.

"Okay, got the car parked in front of the garage." Will announced.

"Doesn't it feel weird just being able to say that?" Smith asked.

"About every damn day I feel like I am living a dream." Will said.

"Me too." Smith agreed, softly. "Some days, I feel that I am dreaming and I am back _there_ with the ninny." Smith closed his eyes, shuddering, wincing of the recollection of his nightmare feeling that never ceased to end. "But, he is far gone as a shell of himself. Rusted, damaged, and in pieces." Smith cleared his throat. "I am hiding in the tunnels hunting down the vermin that live there."

After that admission, Smith got out of the car then went toward the front door of the house with Will lagging behind him. Duck barked at them, wagging his tail, then looked around as his eyes saw through the dark. Dozens of minutes later, he saw the lights in the street lamps go out one by one much to his alarm. Duck pressed a button then the window went down and he began to spring after the sound of speaking.

* * *

"Doctor Smith!" Petunia said.

"Mrs Dudley!" Smith grinned, widely. "I am so far pleased to see you are well."

"Could have been in worse conditions had you not been there." Petunia said with a laugh. "Might have severe skin issues." She stepped aside. "Come in."

The younger woman smiled then Smith went entered along with Will not far behind and the door closed behind him. Vernon gestured them on toward the living room then Petunia entered as Will looked on scanning the room from left to right as something started to sink in to him as Smith was oblivious to it all. The men sat down in their chairs then were served a platter of tea by Petunia.

"How are you, Petunia?" Smith asked.

Petunia sat down into the chair across from them.

"The pain from the crash never really goes away."

"Ah, that is why Vernon called." Smith said. "You are experiencing chronic pain and have found nothing is working."

"That is not exactly true." Vernon protested.

"You can treat that with marijuana." Smith said. "It has a low risk of addiction, but it has a high risk of addiction if you want to do it because it's _illegal_."

The doctor was glaring toward her that reminded Petunia the way that her parents glared at her for sending a message to Hogwarts and got a exploding letter in return. The chiding that followed from them was something that she wouldn't forget. A piece of very expensive paper that would have been better suited paying for a couple of apples.

"How many doses?" Petunia forced herself to ask.

"Once a dose per day, it should do for you." Smith said. "Unlike nicotine, the smoke doesn't give non-smokers the smoker lungs."

Petunia took Vernon's hand as the younger man grew intrigued.

"How effective is it for her pain?" Vernon asked. "How does it work?"

Smith took a sip of the tea cup then lowered it on to the small plate set on his lap.

"First, let me introduce to you my dear friend." Smith pointed toward the man beside him. "I have known him since he was a young boy."

"Hi." Will said. "My name is Will Robinson."

"He works for the United States government advancing the field of science in cybernetics and, potentially, medicine." Smith said. "One day, if either of you have to lose a limb," Smith paused, looking over fondly, but proudly, with bitter sweet flashing across his features toward the younger man then shifted toward the Dursleys. "you might get a new replacement part and he will be the one that you will have to thank."

"Or a slim Rambler model to take care of the garden or yourself." Will said.

"Rambler model?" Vernon asked.

"His machines tend to ramble." Smith conveyed the idea.

"Yeah, they do." Will agreed. "Because they're babies."

"In time, they will be moving limbs and ready to become welcomed as a functioning member of society!" Smith said. "The bounds of humanity has no limits!"

"Tell them about how that thing affects the body, Doctor Smith." Will requested.

"Right, ah yes, that matter!"

Smith rattled off the pros of the medication and how it impacted the body. The Dursleys listened in intrigue and intent as he went over the evolution of medicine thanks to the acceptance of Marijuana and the more that he did only made Vernon's brows furrow further and further together as if he were listening to someone who experimented with it and illegally prescribed it as a means of easing several symptoms.

Dursley rubbed his chin mulling it over then looked toward Petunia and she looked back toward him then nodded, painfully. 

"So, if someone were having seizures would they be okay?" Dursley said.

"The seizures would stop." Smith said. "Some cases, that is what happen. And other times, it makes the seizures not as severe."

"But it is not a cure all to cancer." Will interjected. "Not the magical cure to everything."

"Is there magic to it?" Petunia asked.

"Hardly." Smith shook his head with a scoff. "But right now, the Tobacco industry and the opioid industry don't want it as competition so they are launching several demonizing campaigns."

"Really incarcerated a lot of innocent people." Will said. "And made them into criminals."

"Are you?" Dursley raised his brows.

"We don't need to use it so we don't use it." Will said.

Smith clasped his hands into his lap then sighed, lowering his gaze, as his mind went over the long battle.

"It will take a long time but maybe not as long if Charlotte Figi is born early." Smith said, quite fondly but nostalgically. "A little girl that leads to its legalization and doesn't see her seed grow to influence every person in the world."

"What happened to her?" Petunia asked.

Smith looked toward Will then his friend nodded.

"She was killed by a pandemic that could have been prevented by a competent president." Smith sneered with resentment, bitterness, and utter pure hate. "Instead, we had a resident dismantle the health care system, the pandemic rapid response team, take away medical equipment from states that needed it, and claim that they didn't take responsibility because it is not their fucking fault."

Smith was trembling as he picked up a tea cup then fell silent in the room. It was quiet as the couple took sips from their tea cups. The silence consumed the rest of the conversation for several minutes at a time. Vernon cleared his throat as a idea struck him. He looked up toward the older man, knowingly. 

"Aids then." Vernon said. "I have heard that the death toll has gotten bad."

"But, not that bad." Petunia said. "A child's life being snatched away by the disease? It just started."

"No." Will replied for the silently outraged man. "It was a disease that meant drowning in your own fluids."

"Like Cystic fibrosis?" Vernon asked. 

"Only a lot more contagious." Will said. "Like I said, the properties of marijuana is not cure all."

"Anyway, that is happening in another nation!" Smith spoke up, cheerfully, with a unnatural forced smile. "Not in this state of a great but heavily flawed nation."

"That is good." Vernon said. "Would never happen here. We are too prepared and civilized for that!"

There was a knocking on the door that was loud. The knocking startled Smith at first that he almost spilled the tea cup then he relaxed and cleaned off the bits of tea that had spilled with a napkin making sure to use all of it. Then, Vernon heard the sound of barking as the men sipped from their tea cups as Petunia came to the door. Vernon scowled as he leaned aside looking out the window searching for the source of the noise.

"What is making that blasted noise?"

Smith sighed, annoyed, lowering the cup.

"Duck." Smith said then got up to his feet and slipped out a large brown dog treat from his pocket. "I will get it."

"Doctor Smith. . ." Will said. "Listen."

Smith listened then his eyes flashed open.

"Duck is out of the car." Smith said. "That ninny!" Smith seethed then finished the tea cup with a gulp, set it down on to the table, then stood up to his feet. "Thank you, Mr Dursley. I have to go right now."

"Thank you for the visit." Vernon said, thankful.

Smith made a bolt for the doorway then paused waiting for the conversation to end with his arms folded leaning against the door.

"---His parents suffered a severe car crash." Was the reply that Petunia was being given by a severely scarred old man and Smith turned away then took the back way. "The doctors were able to seal his wound with care that was lighter than how his family were found in."

"Padfoo'!" Harry shrieked with glee, arms reached out, facing the other direction the man was going. "Padfoo'!"

"I will see what I can do about his protection." Petunia said. 

"Very good then," Dumbledore said. "Your sister would be far pleased that her sacrifice was seen through."

"Padoo'!" Harry bubbled.

Dumbledore turned around then went on vanishing out of the line of sight. Smith leaned off the frame then walked on by the boy and paused, looking on toward the boy, back up toward the younger woman.

"Good luck with your adoption." Smith said. "And your medication, my dear."

She shook his outstretched hand.

"Thank you." Petunia said.

Smith went on listening to the familiar noise of Duck's barking. Smith charged at the dog then Duck proceeded to run away chasing after a cat. The cat yowled fleeing from the dog. Under the dark was the chase held with amusing results. Smith charged after the dog with a screech that caused Duck to jump. Duck turned their head toward Smith, panting, then jogged on ahead of him.

Smith snarled as he chased after the dog sprinting on toward the dog that carried on ahead of him as Will leaned against the doorway leading toward the exit the house as he stared to laugh. Petunia turned around then stepped aside.

"Lovely house, Mrs Dursley." Will said.

Harry lifted his head up and stared at Will with tear stained cheeks then Will saw the lightning bolt on the baby's forehead.

"Thank you." Petunia said.

Will returned to the car, got out the back dog catching gear, then went on after Smith as Petunia held the little boy in her arms and Vernon joined her as she looked on toward him quite distressed.

* * *

“Doctor Smith, I think that baby _is_ Harry Potter.”

Duck was in the backseat with his leash tied to the older man's wrist as he were eating the treat had been the lure to return. Smith and Will were covered in scratches all over their faces from the fight against the cat and the dog in order to separate them. Their uniforms were torn here and there while their newly given scratches were covered in band-aids. Smith had just finished the comment about the bizarre chain of events that had taken place as a comparison to the actual world. 

Smith sighed, lowering his head, exasperated.

Smith was quite tired as he turned away from the road for a moment focusing his attention upon Will.

“Why my dear boy, that is impossible.” Smith replied as Duck's head was peeking out the window enjoying the breeze. 

“Why?” Will asked.

“Because Harry is not Indian." Smith replied. "He is white with brown hair.”

Will frowned, glaring toward Smith, shaking his head.

“Doctor Smith, there is such thing as _passing_ for white.” Will replied.

“Harry was cast as white.” Smith said.

“This is a different place.” Will reminded.

“Just because that child has a lightning scar doesn’t mean that he is the-boy-who-lived and his life will be happening before our very eyes.” Smith said.

“And the family that we just left?” Will asked.

“Dursleys?” Smith asked.

“Yes.” Will nodded.

Smith shrugged.

“Coincidence.”

“If you think so.”

“Besides, a couple choosing a rat over a loyal dog to protect them? Preposterous!”

“You heard what the child protection service officer said. Car accident. Pretty bad. His skull was stitched back together from the rough operation. That lightning bolt may be covered in stitches but . . . I feel it is Voldemort’s work.”

“And it happened months after Halloween. COINCIDENCE! So, it can’t be the Potters.”

“Pad-pa-apad–pad.”

Harry's voice was but a whisper from the back of the car in a wooden laundry basket concealed by a checkered black and white blanket keeping him warm set beside Duck. Duck was on the left side while Harry was on the right side. Duck wagged his tail back and forth as he enjoyed the cold air that filled the back end of the car that was driving through the night heading back to the airport. The tail thumped against Harry's face repeatedly and the boy flailed his hands out catching on the long cords beginning to smile at the strange texture. He stared with curiosity at the dog that was different compared to the last dog that he had played with. 

“I know the pad that we are going to . ." Smith said. "We can’t share it like old times. It's gone now."

“I know that.” Will said, his voice softer.

“Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pad.” Harry started to raise his voice. 

“Pardon?” Smith asked, looking toward Will. 

“I didn’t say anything, Doctor Smith.” Will replied. 

“Alright.” Smith shrugged.

“Pa-pa-pa-pa-padfoo'.” Harry's voice raised higher. 

"Doctor Smith?"

"Yes?"

"Did you say something?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"Pad-pad--pad--padfoo'." Harry's voice became higher.

“Pat at your fool, William?”

“I didn’t say that,”

“Sure, say that.” Smith said. 

“Pad—ppa—“ Harry said.

“William," Smith started, glaring toward the driver, irritated. "will you knock that off?”

“Doctor Smith, there are far more creative ways to get on your nerves and saying his godfather’s nickname isn’t my preferred way.”

Will looked toward the older man as he started to chuckle in bemusement.

“Padfoo'!” Harry shrieked with a laugh. 

The two men looked in the backseat. 

“Do you mind?“ Smith and Will asked then turned toward the road. 

"It is just Harry Potter." Will replied with a shrug. 

Their eyes flashed open at the sound of giggling then looked back toward the back of the car. 

"Padfoo'!" Harry cried. "Smith, sta--st-st-stahp si-s-s-s-si-ilenco---"

“THEY LEFT HARRY POTTER IN OUR CAR!” Smith screeched.

The car twisted and twirled until it went down a ditch over their combined screaming. It was quite loud screaming coming from the men combined. Will managed to pause the car before it could hit the tree. Smith’s grip on the handle alongside his head as they breathed in and out regaining their bearings. Their eyes were wide open in shock and surprise. Harry clapped his hands together having a ball of a time.

“Oh my _God_.” Will panted then looked toward Smith in concern. “Are you okay, Doctor Smith?”

"No." Smith said dropping the handle to the leash on the arm rest along side him. "Not at all."

Smith bolted to the back of the vehicle then opened the back end and slipped it open finding a small toddler on the floor unraveling out of the blue blanket that had wrapped around. The child shook his head then looked on and stared on toward the doctor. Smith picked up the child and closed the door beside him with a hard smack and went into the vehicle’s passenger side. 

“William, drive to the nearest store.” Smith said.

“Are you serious?” Will asked. "We are breaking the prime directive if we take Harry."

“That child is going to be neglected, abused, and oppressed if we return him." Smith pointed back the way that they had came. "They put him into the basket, they put him into my rental backseat, slipping him out of their hands right into my hands.”

“Doctor Smith, those wizards are going to come after us. Especially—what was the godfather’s name?”

“Sirius Black. Who knows?” He patted on the child’s cheek. “He might be dead this time around and so might be his parents.”

“Pa-pa-padfoot!” Harry said, grinning from ear to ear. "Padfoot!" 

“No Azkaban.” Will's eyes flashed open wide then he grinned. "Hey, that place is rougher than Destructon." Will gestured out the side window then leaned his arm against the frame quite happy about the idea. "This time around he won't have to wait twelve years to chase after the rat because he is dead."

Smith smiled in return at the comforting thought that was more resounding and kind than what to think had happened anyway. It was strange to be happy for a such tragic character to be dead and not experience horrors. A possibility that may be false but it was a comforting belief. Smith turned on the radio then slid the music down to a comforting level as Duck barked at the figures walking under the night.

“No chasing after the traitor.” Smith said. "To die keeping a secret is far better than to die falling behind the veil during a battle against family." 

“I’ll drive.” Will said. "Again."

Smith sang to the child as they drove away from the direction of Privet 4 Drive leaving behind the dark and certain path heading down into the unknown. 

* * *

It’s Will who parked the car into the parking lot and exits the car then Smith followed behind going to the store to retrieve the necessities of the child. It's Will who tied the leash around Smith's arm rest for Duck. It was bright white inside the store contrasting against the darkness like a space station that the family visited in their travels for Alpha Prime A. The child is patting on Smith’s chest as he looked around ency while Will is pushing the trolley forward with a whistle. The child sucks on his thumb for a moment then took it out staring at the area around him. 

Smith can still hear his heart pounding as the boy clenches his tunic and starts to cry. Smith dismissed Will with a hand and stayed there holding the child as the panic attack takes it’s time with him allowing it pass as he held on to the child afraid of the world of a difference that their presence could have made. The panic goes away with some time, clenching on the back of the boy’s head, with his hand below the boy’s lower rear. He takes in a deep breath and relaxed as the episode ended.

He followed Will to the cashier. 

“Cute boy,” The cashier said.

“My friend just got him.” Will replied.

“How old is he?” The cashier smiled.

“Seventeen months.” Smith replied. “He was handed to us against our will.”

“Ah, family matter?” The cashier said.

“A family dispute occurring in his linage.” Smith replied. “His name is . . . It’s Harry James Sirius Remus Potter.”

“Doctor Smith!” Will exclaimed.

“He deserves it!” Smith protested.

“He hasn’t named his son—“ Will pointed toward the bubbling infant.

“Doesn’t matter." Smith shook his head with his lips pursed. "His name is officially after the few bravest men that I knew!” 

The cashier stops what they are doing staring at the two men bickering.

“No." Will said. "The government is going to label him as Harry James Potter. That is far less of a mouthful."

“Harry James Sirius Potter."

“That’s not his name.”

“How about Harry James Idiot Potter?”

“No.”

“Harry James Oblivious Potter?”

“No.”

“Hari James Potter-Black and I am not budging.”

“Really?” Will asked, skeptically. 

“Hari James Remus Potter-Black on paper but we can call him Harry," Smith rectified. "Final word.”

Will sighs once the cashier put the milk and the baby care items into the bags then hands it off to him. 

“Grandfather naming the kid?” The cashier asked, bemused.

“Yes.” Will said. “Unfortunately. Thanks.”

The men walked to the car, put the groceries inside the trunk, then get inside, and make their way for a motel to book a room for the night.

* * *

It’s morning when Will awakened finding the older man taking care of the baby boy giving a show with several plastic items that had been scattered from the rental and from the store. Duck was wagging his tail with his toy bone below him as he panted. Smith manipulated the dinosaurs so they ravaged the table, roar, and fly in that order then Harry proceeded to clap his hands together as he laughed.

Smith grinned back shaking his hand at his friend as though it were a average day. It was the slightly more domestic aspect of Smith that Will hadn't been able to seen for a long time. A piece of a stolen childhood with the first five years of Joshua's existence. The younger man smiled watching Will got up then took a shower and returned to find a meal on the table waiting for them. Smith tidies the little boy out of the blue onesie into a more colorful outfit that is new and comfortable. 

Their eyes shift toward the doorway, silently. 

Smith went over to the door then opened it up carrying a simple stick tree branch anticipating to see a Wizard and—there is none. 

“Oh." Smith relaxed as did Will. "Phew.”

The tension in the room evaporated as Smith closed the door.

“I hate to have my memory wiped because they realize we are muggles raising a child anticipated to be under the abuse of the Dursleys.” Smith commented, turning toward the boy who was playing with the toys. 

“Doctor Smith, I am starting to think they believe we _are_ the Dursleys.” Will replied.

“How in the heavens did you come to that conclusion?" Smith asked, shocked, stunned, horrified by the bounce of logic that the younger man had landed on.

"I know, the Dursleys are a man and a woman with a baby not a young man and his childhood friend with a baby." Will held his hand up stopping the man from going on. "But I know what you are thinking and I don't mean that." He shook his hand. "I am talking about how they think you are Vernon Dursley."

Smith was appalled as the implication was wordlessly conveyed to him.

"No!" Smith said, loudly, dropping the bag of cheetos to the table then folded his arms with a snarl. "Being remotely connected to that child abuser, blasted, moronic, foolish, horrible man!"

Smith paced back and forth with his arms folded shaking his head. 

"For now, they are not going to bother checking the custody papers in the government." Will said. "Everyone knows the Dursleys went to the store for supplies so we are not going to correct them."

"It is very odd how no one is here to take the boy back to them or checking upon him at the Dursleys at this moment." Smith agreed with a nod. "Trouble is, how do we get Harry to America to be raised in safety?”

Will shrugged at first then his eyes widened.

“Doctor Smith, how are we going to smuggle a child out of the country?” Will asked. "Hari Potter is a dead give away that he is being moved out of the country."

Smith glared at the younger man. 

“We adopt him.” Smith said as his glare became warm and a smile replaced his frown looking down toward the fifteen month year old. “Legally.”

“And those wizards will be after us!" Will said. "We are not part of his blood family or one that his mother made with the original gang.”

“Marauders, you mean.” Smith corrected.

“Aren’t you afraid?” Will asked, skeptically.

“No.” Smith shook his head with a small smile then his features darkened. “William, whatever happens next. . . I don’t want you to be involved in it.”

“I am deeply involved in your life, Doctor Smith.” Will reminded with a lift of his brow. “As is the rest of my family.”

“That, you are.” Smith said, grimly. 

“Whatever happens next, I am going to be involved whether we want it or not.” Will said.

"Is that a challenge, my dear boy?" Smith raised a brow.

"No, it's not." Will said then Smith lowered his brow. "It's a statement of fact whether we want it or not." Smith opened the bag of chips and popped a couple cheetos into his mouth then proceeded to chew the pieces away. "For now, how about we do the protection thing until we find out if that rat guy, the werewolf guy, and the wolf guy survived the night?”

Smith swallowed, cleared his throat, then wiped off his hands on the napkin.

“If they weren’t part of the crash.”

Will nodded.

“Right . . .”

“William, the arrival of the Jupiter 2 has changed a few things in their world. Maybe, everything.”

“I don’t want to think about that.”

“Neither do I.”

“I am scared, Doctor Smith.”

“So am I. We could become causalities in that wizarding war before the planet is killed before our very eyes.”

“Let’s enjoy the weather of Earth while we can.”

“Indeed!” Smith said. “And adopt the child, FIRST!”

Will grinned then laughed.

* * *

They packed what little belongings they had and used a brochure to find their way around the area seeking for the ministry with Duck in tow being guided by Will. They went up the steps, through the revolving doors, and into the rather mundane area carrying little Harry. They took a number and waited as the small boy looked around with deer sized eyes absorbing in the details of the room. Their number was called then Will went and returned with a clipboard. 

With several signing on the paper and handing it back in with the addresses side by side; Harry’s future was secured. 

“Doctor Smith. . ."

“What is it, my dear boy?” Smith looked around. "Is there any wizards around here?"

Will laughed then shook his head.

“None at all," Will said. "Don’t we need to give Harry a visa?”

Now, it was Smith's turn to shake his head.

“Little Harry can decide what place in the world is his home when he is old enough." Smith replied, confident. "We cannot decide that for him.”

Will nodded in agreement. 

“You're right about that, Doctor Smith. Only he can decide what is home."

"I just hope that Harry James Remus Potter-Black has it easy after I go."

Then they left the floor going down the stairs as Smith carried the boy blowing bubbles over his shoulder. 


End file.
